Inside Castle Bleck
by somesortofdeliciousbiscu1t
Summary: Count Bleck and his minions are in disarray after unexpected events following the creation of the Chaos Heart. Will this disruption scupper his plans or could it present new solutions?
1. 1: Betrayal

The smell of cooking hung richly in the air as Count Bleck waited in his presence chamber for news from Nastasia. The disruption of the ritual had caused problems in that the Turtle King was loose in the Castle, but Dimentio had intercepted him and dealt with him for now. However, the Princess had managed to escape her captors, who in this case were the Goombas and Koopas which had made up the King's entourage, and had not been seen since. Nastasia had had to brainwash many, but there were some who volunteered to join Bleck and his host freely, hoping in the chaos they would not be noticed by their King.

The most important part was complete. The Chaos Heart was now in existence and the Void, which Castle Bleck sat in, was now spreading to the dimensions nearest its epicenter. But the ritual had been disrupted by that young oaf who called himself Luigi, when in a misguided attempt to save the Princess, leapt onto the alter and stamped on the newly-formed Chaos Heart. This meant the delicate magic checks and balances needed to control the growth of the Void, were thrown into disarray. Still, he sighed, it meant nothing, as he thought that despite his mastery of dimensional magical arts, he would never see his beloved again, despite the hundreds of years he had been searching. These days, it was the love of his minions and the faint glimmer of hope which would never truly leave him that kept him going. It was as his father said, the Dark Prognosticus grants immense power, but its host will never know true happiness for as long as they own it.

He remembered the dreadful day when he heard that his love, Timpani had been banished, not just from the Kingdom but from their home dimension.

"Father! Why did you do this?"

"You know very well that we of the Tribe of Darkness are few and becoming fewer - we cannot marry those who are not of us. Transgression cannot be tolerated. It is for your own good son!"

"I don't care about that! I love her and without her life is pointless. WHERE IS SHE!"

"She is gone now. You must accept that!"

"NEVER!"

"Blumiere! Where are you going - that is my private closet - all are forbidden other than me, it is dangerous to go there! Do not underestimate the powers of the wards I have placed there!"

"I DON'T CARE! IT IS THE ONLY WAY!"

"NO! You cannot mean - THE DARK PROGNOSTICUS! NO PLEASE NOT THAT!"

"Father I must, it is the only chance I have to find her! If I must do that to the day that all worlds end I will do that! I have learnt to subvert your wards for months! You have been a good teacher-"

"NO! BLUMIERE! It will take control of you if you use it for yourself! You might as well be dead. It corrupts and forces any who claim to master it for themselves for its own ends! You are not ready for it's full power, you have only just learnt to tap it!"

"I must! And now Blumiere is no more! I will be known as Count Bleck!"

With a CRACK, the young man disappeared with the Dark Prognosticus, never to be seen again.

"BLUMIERE! He's gone!"

The king's face glazed in shock as he looked around the now deserted closet, the reliquary where the Dark Prognosticus had sat gaping at him like a wound. He sank to the ground and tore his robes. ,

"I HAVE NO SON! HE IS NO MORE!"

Bleck shook his head. Get a hold of yourself, introspection will get you nowhere! He took a breath and walked around the chamber. He recalled that the Dark Prognosticus told of the Man in Green who could use the power of the Chaos Heart to bring darkness to all. He was described as one who shuns the light of scrutiny, that others see as a a timid coward, but has a yearning for recognition. It went on to say he has access to knowledge and powers which few understand and which make them fear him more. Further to that, those who wish to seek him will spot him as he will be the one who does the one thing that people do not consider in times of peril.

He looked at the copy of the illuminated manuscript and wondered if this would be the time he would meet this Man in Green.

O'Chunks burst in to the chamber "Count! Nastasia is coming!" The Count leapt to his feet and tried to stop the surge of excitement showing on his face. He sat in his chair and faced the doorway.

A small group of converted Goombas and Koopas were present with Nastasia. So was the same young man in green who disrupted the wedding. Nastasia had put a partial lock on him so he could still walk and was awkwardly, but firmly in the hands of two Koopa Troopas.

Count Bleck inwardly groaned for this youth did not look particularly prepossessing. He was taller than the Count and had the build of someone with a physical occupation, well muscled and athletic. However, he had a hunted look about him as if he was used to expecting, and indeed receiving the worse that could happen.

He wore clothes of a style Count Bleck was not familiar with but were clearly the clothes of a labourer, a green shirt and a pair of blue twill trousers with a bib and straps and a pair of shoes with vaguely resembled clogs. He also wore a peaked cap with an "L" monogram. But then Count Bleck caught sight of the illustration on his papers on the Man in Green. This illustration showed the Man in Green dressed in the clothes of 1500 years ago from Count Bleck's home dimension but the match between his face and moustache was uncanny. Anticipation surged within him - perhaps it is him!

"Nastasia, leave us and wait outside with the soldiers" Count Bleck commanded.

"But Count, he resisted capture! Are you sure you will be safe?"

"You have your orders." The Count said coldly.

He beckoned the man to have a seat opposite the desk at which he sat after placing the papers in the draw. How best to phrase this?

"First of all I apologize for any rough treatment. We are in a state of flux right now. Your name is Luigi, right?"

The man nodded dully. It occurred to Count Bleck that Nastasia's block was in operation. He gestured and the man flinched.

"There, sorry about that, this is a time of great danger. My assistant placed that on you as a precaution but it is not necessary."

Anxiety and confusion rippled across the man's face on removing the block. He gabbled nervously.

"Where's Mario? And the Princess?" Said Luigi.

"They are not important right now. Right now you are the most important person in this room." Said Count Bleck.

"Urrhh how? I really need to find my friends and go home, today's been crazy-"

"Do you know where you are?" Interrupted Count Bleck.

"No, I just want to get my friends and go home-"

"You are in Castle Bleck, an outpost in the Void which will consume all worlds as time goes on if it is not stopped and controlled. It was predicted that you would be sent here to aid me in controlling the void in your capacity as the Angel of Chaos".

"WHAT?! I'm not an angel I'm a plumber!" Luigi exclaimed.

"It does not matter what you do for a living." Count Bleck explained "You are mentioned in prophecy in that you have an affinity for Chaos and the powers within. Come, you look tired and hungry and dinner is served."

Count Bleck pulled back a thick drape to reveal a table set for two.

"Wine?"

"Uh no thanks. Do you have coffee?" Said Luigi. "Of course."

Count Bleck started eating the soup. Luigi hesitated, but mindful of the fact he couldn't remember when breakfast was he started eating.

"The best way to help your friends is to join me."

"But you kidnapped the Princess! And were helping Bowser! Why should I trust you?"

"They were necessary to get me to you. I can see you are someone with integrity who will not be swayed with just a simple offer of power. I like that. I need you as you are the key in preventing the Void from consuming everything."

They ate in silence after a simple course of roast meat was presented.

Angel of Chaos, Luigi thought. What is going on? Where are my friends? Where is Mario and what would he do?

"So what do I have to do to get my friends and stop the Void?" Luigi asked.

"You will need to join with me and master the power of the Chaos heart to fight those who are opposed to our plans to control the Void." Count Bleck explained.

"Who wants to stop the expansion of the Void and the destruction of all worlds? This is confusing me! Surely my friends would be the best people to stop the Void!" Luigi exclaimed.

"You misunderstand. We cannot stop the Void, only control it. The power of the Chaos Heart is immense and if you join with me as my Man in Green we can do this together!"

Count Bleck sighed. He found himself becoming frustrated - this would not be easy as it did not seem that this man would be bought.

"What about my friends? You haven't answered that question! You say we cannot stop the void, but with us and the power of my friends I am sure we can!" Luigi said with passion.

Count Bleck said nothing, but Luigi saw his face twitch, like a wave of pain had passed over. Count Bleck placed his cutlery on the plate and fixed Luigi with a cold stare.

"Your friends cannot help us in our aim. What I am offering you is no more than part of a new Universe free from the strife and misery which marrs this one. Your own set of worlds to shape and to rule as you like! If you join with me you shall have power and the recognition you so want from this life!"

Luigi stood up. "If joining you means abandoning my friends I cannot do it. I know there are bad things in this world, but there is a lot of good too. Can you really say you are going to destroy everybody because bad things happen?"

Count Bleck flushed with anger - this sounded like he was going to reject his offer! This cannot happen - the Man in Green would be the one who stands against the Man in Red and bring darkness to all! But then, it would be in character for the Man in Green, after all he stamped on the Chaos Heart, causing the Count to lose control of the Void. Now he was repudiating the Count in his own domain! He felt himself get warm with anger.

"So you are telling me that you are rejecting my offer? That you have no wish to help me control the Void?" He felt his voice cracking, the rage seeping through. "If you are not with me, you stand against me. You are a fool to repudiate your destiny as what will come will come, as it is written in the Prognosticus!"

Luigi went white with fear. He swallowed hard. "I-I'm sorry Count, I can't do this, I can't leave my friends and see everyone get destroyed. Now, please can I go home?"

The Count rose to his feet and sighed "Luigi, you do not understand. You do not have a choice, you are the Man in Green, the Angel of Chaos as laid out in the Prognosticus! I was offering the chance for you to join us willingly. You will join us eventually, it is just that other means of getting you to collaborate will be less pleasant."

Luigi sat down hard, as it seemed his legs couldn't support him. "Wh- What do you mean by that?!"

"Oh I am sure you will find out" Bleck said in a low voice. He made a gesture and said "Nastasia, take the escort you have with you now and bring him to Dimentio!".

The door opened and the Goombas and Troopas took him by the arms. "What's going on? Help me someone!" Luigi shouted as he was lead out by the soldiers. The door shut and the Count was left alone. He went over to one of the drawers and drew out an elaborately embroidered piece of fabric - a Cloth of Estate like the one which was hung over the top of his chair as a canopy when he was at his desk, or in the Inner Sanctum when presiding over his Court. His was a deep royal blue with stars picked out in gold and silver surrounding gemstones. This one was black silk with complicated fractal ferns and clouds picked out in green silk and silver thread, with green eight-pointed stars along the edges.

He summoned one of the Koopa servants and said. "Take this to the incinerator, I have no use for this now."


	2. 2: A Silent Scream

The voice in Luigi's ears whispered words old and dark, and he screamed hoarsely as the world swirled and turned to horror.

He felt a presence in his mind stabbing in and out like a chainsaw. He could almost feel his thoughts unravelling and mixing. High School, last week, the gauntlet of the jocks in the showers after PT, weekly food shopping, drunken confessions, sharp laughter from girls, a brothers anger and frustration at a needy younger brother.

"Oh Luigi, the riffling in your mind is me reading you like a children's book. I almost didn't need to do that, your face is enough for that but you are a strange man with hidden depths" Dimentio said.

"Bless you, your greatest wish once was that you could be a plumber like your brother. No wonder you can't see being the Avatar of Chaos as being your destiny. You aren't one for aiming high."

Luigi blinked. The sheer strangeness of that sensation momentarily distracted him from the hot dull aches in his limbs and the wet stinging pain on his wrists and ankles. Memories long supressed came to the surface like corpses in a pond. He gasped in horror - never had he been so violated and how!

He starts sniggering "Oh but this is SO FUNNY! How can anyone not laugh at this rich seam of comedy! Such fertile soil for the seed of Chaos! I actually thought there was something wrong with the Dark Prognosticus when it described the Man in Green as the One Who Is, and this gormless young coffin-bodger turns up! But I was wrong for once it IS you!"

Luigi found himself thinking unbidden about Princess Eclair, having rescued her only to see not his arms she comes running in but that of her betrothed, a tall handsome man of regal bearing. He remembers having to be dignified in their presence before his howl of rage- NO! ENOUGH!

"You want to say something?" Dimentio asks

Stinging from the mental reaming, Luigi pulled himself up to his knees and let fly a stringy gob of saliva. It hit Dimentio squarely on his mask and oozed onto his cape.

Dimentio shook with rage then struck Luigi with enough force to send him crashing into the opposite wall.

He no longer smiled patronisingly as it choked on anger. He hauled Luigi up to his feet by his matted hair and forced the seed to his lips, which remained stubbornly shut.

"DONT MAKE IT ANY HARDER FOR YOU" He shouted as he pulled his head back. Luigi still kept his mouth shut.

"I think I must find a way to make you collaborate - maybe tightening your rope" Dimentio said, his voice almost normal.

Luigi's eyes opened in horror - how was that possible?! His hands were already numb as were his feet. "No please not again" he whimpered.

Dimentio went over and inserted a stick in the rope which bound Luigi hand and foot and twisted it.

Luigi could not hear his scream and his vision turned grey. He gasped and panted. Fresh blood ran down the palms of his hands.

"I - will - take - the seed-" he gasped almost as a whisper

"What was that? Louder, I can't hear you" said Dimentio

"I - will - take - the- fucking- seed-" Luigi rasped.

"I -CAN'T- HEEAAR- YOU!" Dimentio shouted in a mocking sing song.

" I WILL TAKE THE SEED - GIVE ME THE FUCKING SEED GIVE IT TO ME OH GOD MAKE IT STOP STOP PLEASE OH GOD!" Luigi screamed hysterically.

Dimentio released the pressure on his scalp and cupped his chin with the other hand as he adminstered the Floro Sprout seed. With a click of his fingers he released the ropes.

"Good boy" Dimentio said as Luigi fell forward onto his face. He then left the cell with a CRACK as he disappeared.

Luigi started to weep quietly, a glossolia of half-formed words pouring out his mouth as the blood wept from his wrists and ankles "Mario I failed you we are doomed I am so weak I deserve this please take me now oh god oh no..."

As if in answer the bloodflow and the lactic acid escaping his formerly bound limbs made pain blaze anew, the sharp wet stinging pain joining with the cramps in his limbs, and the hot dark bone-deep pain in a symphony of agony. There was nowhere free from this and he found he could not move once he had stretched out.

He gasped with the pain, even his own body was rewarding him for failure. He heard a mewling noise and the glossolia started again - oh no o god i deserve this oh god no please anything sleep oh god ahh a even if i never wake it is all i deserve for failure even death please. He realised with a shock that it was him mewling like a wounded animal begging for death.

Then finally oblivion came and all was silent.

He awoke in bed in a room which smelt faintly of disinfectant and was lit by a single light on the other side of the room. His wounds had been bandaged and someone had removed his bloody, filthy clothes and had bathed him while unconscious.

A brief surge of hope that somehow he was home or at least not the castle was quickly dashed when he saw that the two other people were the blue-skinned people he saw before, a woman and a man. Not that he could get their attention as he couldn't move.

"Erase his memory Nastasia." The man said

"But why?" Nastasia said

"It will be easier for him, he won't remember being tortured"

Luigi started to panic, but all his limbs were leaden and did not respond. The young women by name of Nastasia walked over to his bed and stared deep within his eyes. She looked like she had recently been crying. Then the terror and pain recently in his mind vanished in a warm, pink haze. His mind felt like soft cotton wool and as empty as a vessel. He smiled and did the only thing possible now - drift off to sleep.


	3. 3: Transgression

Count Bleck paced the length of the office in an agitated manner.

"Nastasia, this is not good. I have checked the scrying glass and the alignments of the nodes. Ever since the ritual of the Marriage That Should Not Be was disrupted by that green-clad fool, my plans are in disarray!"

"What do you mean by that Master?" Nastasia said with a note of concern.

"That fool stamped on the Chaos Heart and changed the path of what is to happen. The chances of us successfully using Castle Bleck as the seed to a new world dwindles with every extra day he holds out and does not comply with his destiny, as it is laid out in the Dark Prognosticus."

"But Dimentio is with him now Master. Do you want me to send for him and ask why he hasn't done his job yet? He said he would have him ready by the end of the day and that was two days ago!" Nastasia exclaimed.

Nastasia made a gesture and Dimentio appeared.

"Like the smile of a raven at the outbreak of war I come bringing news O Master!"

Dimentio's voice held the cheerful ring of a grin. It was more the tone of voice as he wore the mask whenever he was outside of his private chamber.

"What do you have to say for yourself Dimentio?"Count Bleck said, his irritation mounting.

"We have a new minion. I managed to persuade the Man in Green to become our Man in Green. He agreed to take the seed! I told you that my private prison always changes minds. His was just a bit more intractable. Strange, he is not an obvious warrior but he held out for longest-".

"Enough Dimentio! My patience is failing! I needed to you ensure that he is alive and unharmed and will be ready to fight for us as soon as possible!" Count Bleck sighed, feeling like he was having to explain this to a child.

"But you also said that you cursed the foolish oaf and his clumsy attempt to save the Princess? You wanted him to pay for his trangression? Even though his actions confirmed that he was the one named in the Dark Prognosticus as the Protector of the Chaos Heart." Dimentio said in a tone of hurt innocence.

"Don't think I don't know you well enough to tell that you are stalling us! Take us to him now!" Count Bleck spoke through gritted teeth, struggling to keep his anger in check.

Dimentio, Nastasia and Count Bleck each gestured and with a CRACK disappeared from the office and into Dimentio's prison. They re-appeared in the cell, where the walls appeared to be hewn from the solid rock and it was dark, unlit apart from a faint luminescence that came from the air itself. Nastasia gasped, her hand flying up to her mouth as Count Bleck's expression hardened. He walked forward, and kneeled beside the man in green. His knee landed in a small puddle of blood.

The young man lay unconscious, face down on the rough floor the ropes that had bound him still wrapped around wrists and ankles. Blood soaked the sleeves of his shirt up to the elbows and had seeped through the thick twill of his trousers in places. He was breathing fitfully, and occasionally an involuntary grunt came from him. A rank smell of fear-sweat mixed with that coming from the toilet hole in the corner. Instinctively, Count Bleck reached for a hand and the Man in Green's sleeve fell back to reveal spiral shaped wounds seemingly open to the bone. Nastasia gasped again.

Count Bleck' s face paled with rage. "Dimentio, explain this?"

"Was torturing him really necessary?" Nastasia said, her voice wavering.

Count Bleck grabbed Dimentio by his poncho and hissed "Never do anything without my consent EVER AGAIN!"

"As you wish my lord" Dimentio said coolly.

"Dimentio! You got us into this mess, you can get us out of this but I will deal with you later! Nastasia and I must discuss what to do next. BEGONE!"

"As you wish my lord." Dimentio bowed and disappeared.

"He is in no fit state to fight now." Count Bleck said in a softer tone of voice. "I will need all of your medical expertise to get him ready for the role that fate has assigned him."

"How long do we have?" Asked Nastasia. "You were about to tell me before we summoned Dimentio?"

"We have maybe two weeks, three at the very most. If the Marriage ritual had not been disrupted I could control the growth of the Void. But now it is growing exponentially and if Castle Bleck collapses into the void, everything is doomed!"

"But look at him! Those wounds are serious! Even with the best care I could give him it will be a week before he could even feed himself!"Nastasia said despairingly.

Then her face froze. She remembered the device in the Infirmiry that Dimentio had bought on one of his trans-dimensional shopping trips. He said it was for O'Chunks, in case he kept on getting beaten up. She had never liked having it around and had wilfully tried to forget it was there. It somewhat resembled a coffin, but one which was around 2.5 meters long and 1 meter high and deep. It was supposed to speed up healing by immersing the patient in some sort of fluid. She remembered reading the instructions but it never sat right with her. Now it didn't look like there was a choice.

"I will see what I can do Master." She looked Count Bleck in the eye. "But I will need O'Chunks here now. I cannot carry him myself, I am afraid I will injure him still further."

"Very good Nastasia, I know I can count on you". Replied Count Bleck. Dimentio on the other hand - There was something about that jester that made his fists itch.

"Are you sure you want to do this lassie?" O'Chunks said to Nastasia as they stood in the bathroom in the Infirmary.

They had worked together in carrying Luigi to the Infirmary, cutting off his bloody clothes except where they had stuck to the wounds. O'Chunks had re-set his broken noise and dislocated shoulder. The resetting did not elicit more than a flinch from the man, as he was still deeply unconscious. Of course, prior to that she had administered a muscle relaxant, so that if he was to awaken he could not move and damage himself further. Afterwards, they placed him in a bath with antiseptic fluid to clean his wounds, before dressing him and putting him to bed.

"There is no other way. He cannot go into that chamber until he regains consciousness." Nastasia said. "The risk of axphexia - choking on vomit is very high if you put an unconscious patient in there!"

"Right you are lassie, Oh, and eh, I am still writing that essay -"

"Don't worry about that O'Chunks - I need to be seen to be keeping order, especially in front of Mimi. And Dimentio" Nastasia said with a wan smile.

"Aye, right you are. So that is why you're giving this a go?" O'Chunks pointed to the bucket in the bath, which was filled with a fluid which at first glance looked like water, but was actually something called perfluorocarbon, as written on the canisters. You were supposed to be able to breath when immersed in it. Only one way to find out. Nastasia took a deep breath.

"O'Chunks I am ready"

She knelt either side of the bucket and immersed her head. O'Chunks gently put firmly put his hands on the back of head and neck. She breathed out but this meant she had to breath the fluid in. She held her breath and the pressure on the back of her neck increased as she instinctively tried to lift her head out of the bucket. Eventually the urge to breathe in could not be resisted, her limbs flailing as she started to suck this slimy, chilly fluid down, coughing and gagging. Then, the coughing ceased and she found she was still breathing. It felt cold and strangely itchy, it felt slimy in her nose and throat. She gave O'Chunks a thumbs-up, her head fully submerge.

"It works O'Chunks." Her voice oddly deep.

He let go and she lifted her head out of the bucket, gagging and coughing as she coughed and spat out the fluid. O'Chunks handed her a towel and she rubbed her face with it. He looked uncharacteristically pale and shaken.

"Nassy, are you allright? I didn't hurt you?" O'Chunks said."No, you did fine, that's why I needed you." Nastasia said. But try as she might she could not fight the rising ball of dread in her chest.

"Oh O'Chunks!" She covered her face with her hands, her neatly-cut nails digging into the flesh of her cheeks. " I-I really felt I was going to drown! I have had enough of this!" She said, her voice beginning to hiccup with sobs. "I thought that the torture was over when we got him from that awful cell, but it has only just begun!"

O'Chunks said nothing, but held Nastasia as she wept. Count Bleck, he thought, you had better make this work or they'll be hell to pay!


	4. 4: Blood on the Walls

Dimentio sat outside of the Counts's private closet in a pensive mood. He knew that he would have to accept whatever punishment the Count would decide for him as even he had to admit he had overstepped the boundaries with respect to his last task. Whatever that was, he was more sure than ever that the ends - the unification of the Host, Protector and the Chaos Heart itself - would justify the means. Whatever Count Bleck had in mind, it probably couldn't be as bad as being a children's entertainer for a week, which had been his fate for booby trapping the Repair bay when Mimi was in it.

However, the task was not without its cost and he longed to return to his quarters, bathe and relax in his true form, which did not need the constant low-level magical field to maintain. But not now, it was essential that he follow the Counts order for now. It was an effort of will to not slump against the wall and sleep, as he had spent more magic in the past 48 hours than in the previous 6 months. He still could not quite understand why it had been so draining. Still, there was time now to think about what exactly happened.

He remembered the descriptions of the Man in Green in the Dark Prognosticus.

"The Man in Green,

more seldom seen,

at one with the shadows

and the denizens of the night."

He had half expected someone experienced with being unseen, whatever he did and perhaps who would be interested in the irresistable offer of power without consequences. Who did turn up was a nervous-looking man dressed in coveralls who had the look of someone who would want to be anywhere but there.

Dimentio recalled how he tried to bargain with the man, known as Luigi - after all it was perfectly possible that such an unprepossessing exterior was a sophisticated disguise to conceal his hidden powers. After all Dimentio himself was a master of disguise. However, it became clear that the young man in labourer's clothes was but a simple peasant, albeit one with a foolish streak of heroism.

He had found that out the hard way, but even Dimentio had to admit he was partially to blame for Luigi's refusal to take the Seed. The Seed was the seed of the Floro Sapien plant, in which the sprouts of this plant were placed on the head of a sentient being, sought out its brainwaves and quickly embedded itself into the host's brain. This left the host to become highly suggestable and controllable by whomever administered the sprout.

Dimentio had found out that if you were to persuade someone to eat a seed of the Floro Sapien plant then it would make its way slowly to the host's brain where it would germinate, feeding on the hosts brain waves and tapping into the host's blood vessels for nutrition. However, it would remain dormant until a specific sequence of commands would trigger it to sprout through the host's skull. Then, the host would be completely under the control of whoever triggered the sprout. But - and he cursed himself - he had accidently let Luigi see that transformation, while toying with a Koopa infantryman whom he had persuaded to take the seed to find his CO.

This could make the critical part of his plan almost impossible, as the Seed could not be administered to an unwilling host!

Clearly, Dimentio needed to persuade Luigi in that taking the Seed would be the best way forward - by any means necessary. The host had to eat the seed willing, but that did not rule out coercion. He was almost impressed that Luigi saw through his bluff that he had already eaten the seed, but then he had been caught off guard. Clearly, this rude mechanical was a more formidable opponent than he had given credit for.

Persuasion proved to be difficult. Bearing in mind the Count's injunction against any unnecessary harm he thought that some time on the ropes would change his mind. But still his stubborn streak persisted even though he was suffering. It soon fell into a routine. Dimentio would spend time in the cell with Luigi, persuade him to take the seed and periodically tighten and loosen the ropes - it would not do having spent the trouble to summon the fifth minion, only to have him die from gangrene or blood poisoning.

A day passed - and still the stubborn fool resisted. Dimentio started to feel an unfamiliar sting of panic, as he had been sure that he would have Luigi ready for the Count within a day. He could see that the cold and lack of food and water was having an effect. This man was no warrior, but still he held out. Not even tightening the rope could sway him.

Then he thought the threats and the ropes were not working, and he really did not want to hurt him - his use would be diminshed if he were a cripple. He also noted, much to his embarrassment that the dark stains on the man's clothes were not just fear-sweat but blood - the dim light in the cell and the contrast on his green shirt and made him overlook this - clearly he could not go much further. Perhaps the flogging was a bit over the top after the man had floored him when he got too close, but he had to know his place.

So he re-entered the cell, where Luigi was on the floor, the ropes loosely around wrists and ankles. He had not used his wyrdlight, so the cell was dark and as far as he knew, was unnoticed. With a simple gesture, the rope grew tighter, Luigi's eyes shot open and Dimentio made his official entrance.

"Oh Luigi, I tell you the truth that I do not want this to happen - it is the Count's orders that you take this seed". He walked around the man, bound hand and foot. A look of fear and hatred shot back, despite the pallor and the clammy layer of sweat on his face.

Dimentio stroked Luigi's hair and gently stroked his cheek, touching the seed to his chapped lips.

"It is dark and cold here. You are hungry. All you need do is take this seed and you will be free. Your bond will be gone, your wounds dressed. There will be no more thirst and cold. Please see sense and take the seed"

He saw Luigi shudder but other than that remain silent. Tears, long held back started to fall from his eyes but he pushed his lips together harder as if to deny the existence of the Seed.

Dimentio hung back. "You fool, there is no choice, you will serve Count Bleck. Why do you let this happen? The reason you are here is that you make the wrong decision each time!"

With that he left the cell.

Then he recalled as his fretful introspection grew he saw to his horror it was close to the second day! How could this have happened? He grew cold inside - then remembered the bloodstains on his shirt - what was that phrase? Better to be hung for a sheep than for a lamb? But time wasn't going, it was almost gone!

There was nothing for it but he was going to have to do what only Nastasia and Bleck to a lesser degree had done - direct mental manipulation. Dimentio had studied it hard but was under no illusions that his technique lacked finesse - he was not born with the innate skill posssesed by those of the Tribes of Ancients/Darkness.

Once more into the breach, thought Dimentio as he re-entered the cell, and once again Luigi resisted. He was not going to resist this! Thought Dimentio.

He uttered the ancient words, which felt alien to his tongue and that felt that they were fighting him. He grabbed Luigi by the shoulders - his eyes wide open and then-

A strange place like a library of many levels - passages curving off in all directions free of the constraints of gravity. Flickers of light composed of memories like movies, some playing in a loop, some flashing in and out as transient as the lights of fireflies. Focus on one - enlarge it and see it is something mundane as him shopping late at night. But the others... Dimentio smiled - he IS the one - such a fertile subconscious. Some gems here - such as when he patiently waits for a beautiful princess to run into his arms - only to run into the arms of her true beloved - not Luigi. Careful! It is dangerous to spend too long in someone's mind. Either you get trapped there or it traps you. He found some more choice memories - this one was running naked in the showers at high school, being chased by wet towel yielding thugs - only to go through a set of double doors - then started to play them - put them in the loops before surfacing. The look of resignation in the man's eyes, even if he refused to believe it now told him all he needed to know - but he still held out for now.

Dimentio sighed - the last part had been regrettable. Even now as Luigi was presumably in the Infirmiry under Nastasia's tender care, he had lost his temper when Luigi spat at him. He tightened the rope one last time to be sure of surrender, but even Dimentio could see the fresh blood down his hands, the convulsive shudder and the hoarse scream as he shrieked " I WILL TAKE THE SEED - GIVE ME THE FUCKING SEED GIVE IT TO ME OH GOD MAKE IT STOP STOP PLEASE OH GOD!" - meant that he had pushed him beyond all limits and that he had seriously compromised his own plans.

Well whatever is wrong with you! You did what was necessary - it was Luigi's fault that he resisted for so long. Try as he might, Dimentio should not shake the feeling that was gnawing at him. He recalled the man's pained sobs which he had held back for so long, the hiccuping and gasping and the glossolia from which random words could be spelt out. He had made himself invisible - all he had to do was stop illuminating the room, and yet he felt he could not leave until the sobs had stilled into the rasping sound of snoring. It wasn't just the inevitable wrath of Bleck he feared there was something else - an old emotion seldom touched, let alone felt. Shame?

Of course not! If anything, Dimentio thought - you showed restraint under provocation, particularly when that fool spat at you. No, you stayed behind and hid as you felt you owed the man some dignity. It would not do to have him sobbing, lying bloody and bruised in front of the Count. No, that is why you stalled the Count that time.

Dimentio sighed. One thing the Count was the master of was passive aggression. He would be here for some time. Or perhaps time on one's own was part of the punishment. Whatever - it would be over soon and he could go back to his quarters and sleep.


	5. 5: Rise of the Green Thunder I

It had been fully one day since Luigi had been taken to the infirmary. He was still asleep but his breathing was more even, although the grunting was still there. Nastasia had set up a cot next to his bed keeping vigil, waiting for him to regain consciousness. She herself was using this as an opportunity to rest - following the experiment the previous day, she felt she had to use the Suspension Chamber as it was called, before she would use it on Luigi.

"Are you sure you want to do this Nassy? Yesterday you were sobbing like a wee bairn after the bucket test, eh and I was too just don't tell anyone eh?"

"I know, but I have to know for sure just what that thing does - its the only way. I'm going to be doing all the monitoring for Luigi, but I need to know how it works myself - that's why I've got to go in there - and you are the only one I trust."

"Aye, to be sure - I wouldn't fancy handing the controls to Mimi - she'd think its a tanning booth! Dimentio I wouldn't even trust with a broken shelaligh, let alone a fancy piece of kit like this!"

"Thank you O'Chunks, sometimes it seems you're the only other adult here apart from the Count!"

She looked at O'Chunks curiously. They had been part of the Count's staff for years but only in the past few weeks did she think that she was getting to know him. She knew he was a military man used to hundreds of men at his command, but he had a gentleness about him that at times seemed at odds with his massive frame. She saw the way he had gently picked up Luigi to put on the stretcher, and the way he quickly and efficiently set his dislocated shoulder and broken nose.

There was a certain sadness to him but that was hardly surprising. She herself had run away from an arranged marriage, when her chosen husband vowed to terminate her medical studies. Mimi had escaped from her captors as she had been a not quite successful attempt to make a shapeshifter - she had escaped from certain execution when still a young child. And O'Chunks - he didn't say much about it but she reckoned that someone had either cursed or betrayed him before he happed to meet Count , it was not worth brooding on and the test with O'Chunks monitoring had gone by the numbers. It did not mean it wasn't without its discomfort and terror.

Nastasia had stripped off and placed one of the coveralls, which came with the equipment. There were made of an elastic mesh with black seams closely following the contours of the body and major muscles. There was an additional band around the chest and on the wrists and ankles, where there were ports that wires could be attached to. She wriggled into it and found once she got the stirrups over her feet and hands it was not too difficult. Pulling it round her back it fastened up along the spine up to her neck. She wrapped a towel around herself - the coverall was designed for compression and monitoring, not modesty and walked over to the tank.

"Okay, O'Chunks, I am ready to get in the tank"

He nodded in response. She climbed in and sat on the seat of the gurney, which was built into the tank. The tank was half-filled with perfluorocarbon fluid, and this time she'd used the heaters to take it to body temperature. It wasn't unlike sitting in a tepid bath.,She put her feet in the indents for the heels and slid her left arm into the blood pressure cuff. O'Chunks, notes in hand, then clipped the large restraint over the abdomen, which contained with waste removal lines. No need to bother with these, since she would only be in there for a hour. O'Chunks then turned on the monitor and she could see her blood pressure, pulse and respiration.

She took a deep breath - she reckoned even if this was the 100th time she did this it would still be horrible.

"O'Chunks I'm ready. Shut the chamber and start filling."

"Right you are, Nassy. Oh and good luck."

She lay on the gurney and felt the tepid fluid slowly rise up until it covered her face. Instinctively she held her breath, but also took a deep gasp of the fluid. Try as she might to embrace it, she still felt the panic as she started to suck it down through her nose, and as her body tried to hold on to air. She felt the convulsive gasps, which in this instance were the sign that this part of the ordeal would be over, make her whole body pull against the restraints. When her brain realised it still had oxygen, she ceased gasping, but the burning itching pain in her sinuses was still there.

"O'Chunks I'm good in here" She said with more confidence than she felt, as her unfamiliarly deep voice resonated out of the chamber.

"How do I look on the monitor?"

"Now your looking fine lassie, but a minute ago it was all over the place! You gave me a scare, lass!" O'Chunks said.

"That would be the part where I think I am drowning. I am not sure if we can get away from that! Well here's to a boring hour!"

"Amen to that!"

She had only just got dressed after leaving the chamber and showering off the rest of the slimy perfluorcarbon fluid, when the Count came to visit. While some of her concerns were eased somewhat, others had come to light. For example she had to feed him as he would need at least two days in there, and that would need a lead in his neck, since his arms where out of the question. And there was the question of the medication needed to speed up healing but not actually poison him.

"How is he?"

"Not good, Dimentio pushed him further than he could resist. He is stable for now. But I am concerned as I think he has fluid on the lungs and one of wounds on his back looks infected."

"I see"

The Count seemed to have some difficulty meeting Nastasia's eyes. They seem to dart to the bed that Luigi was sleeping. Only this time his eyes were wide open.

"How long has he been awake for!?"

"It can't be for long! O'Chunks checked on him an hour ago."

"An hour! How long could he have been listening? And what is THAT there?!"

Bleck pointed in horror at Luigi's cap, which was underneath a chair in his line of sight, like a silent accusation. Nastasia went white. Oh Nassy! she thought. So organised and careful that things seldom go wrong, only when they do they make up for it! Then she remembered that Dimentio, who was usually assiduous in avoiding anything like chores, volunteered to remove the remains of Luigi's clothes to the incinerator, but the cap had been left.

"You know what you must do now Nastasia. Erase his memory"

"But why?"

"He won't remember he was tortured. It will make it easier for him."

Nastasia knew that this was to happen as soon as Luigi had regained consciousness, and now realised she had been stalling, relying on him on being unconscious for as long as possible. With a sinking heart she walked slowly to the bed. She could see his green-grey eyes darting frantically, as if he was trying to speak but failing. She looked deeply into them and then -She was in his mind. An unusual place - she had manipulated humans before, but this mind was unusual - it looked like a fractal bulb, peeling away into ever more intricate bands at every level. And then she saw it, the ragged red scars biting deep into the psyche like a axe through coral. That must have been Dimentio's work! She knew he was a master of dimensional magic, such as what Nastasia and Bleck used, but she didn't know he had some knowledge of mind reaming. As it was, Dimentio's handywork had as much subtlety as a crowbar stirred into the workings of a precision clock. And there it was, the gashes in his mind were not far off a complete pithing, which would have left him as helpless as a baby. One thing for certain these needed attention before anything else otherwise soon he would not be able function, as she could feel his psyche oozing inexorably from them.

She concentrated, with some satisfaction that she could do something therapeutic, to brink the raw edges of the wounds together. When satisfied, she started exploring further. Her orders from Count Bleck was to ensure that he was to show nothing but hatred for the hero known as the Man in Red but also to retain the skills needed to fight him. She wasn't sure if this man knew any legends of the Man in Red, but memories could be implanted. Further on she went, now going through personal memories. The first thing that struck her was despite his youth, there seemed to be rather more year's worth of memories than could be accounted for.

Then she froze for it seemed that this Man in Green was no less than the Man in Red's brother! Pausing to gain composure, she realised this was an opportunity as there was a wealth of sibling rivalry, from infancy, childhood, the difficult age of adolescence. She needed to remove all traces of brotherly love - this was going to be difficult - and knowledge that the Man in Red was his brother, but what was left was a wealth of hate and angst. She found, despite herself that she was getting absorbed in this task. There was something else in his mind that didn't jibe - some sort of presence, like something else was in there, but she could not be any more specific. Not much I can do now, if it is not getting in the way. What was harder in a way was to keep him functional. He was a skilled engineer and it clearly made up a lot of his identity. His speciality was plumbing, but with a lot more experience than his apparent age made out. Alongside that was metalworking, welding, mechanical engineering, electrical engineering, fluid handling and some knowledge of hydraulics.

She surfaced and saw that the man was fast asleep. Then she saw the cap and it unnerved her in the way inanimate objects shouldn't. Of the things they had overlooked it dawned on her that they hadn't thought of a name to call him. Then she took the cap and turned it inside out. It was lined with a black material and the 'L' monogram was reversed. She smiled.

"Sleep well Mr L." She said, with a twinge of jealousy that whatever sleep he got would be more than she would expect as she re-started her vigil.


	6. 6: Rise of the Green Thunder II

Nastasia woke early this morning and had a simple breakfast before heading down to the infirmary. This would officially be Mr L's first morning here in Castle Bleck, she thought. A strange feeling of anticipation mixed with dread rose up as she approached the doors, for this would also be the day they used the Suspension Chamber for real.

"Good morning Mr L." She said to her patient, who was already awake and sitting up in bed. It was clear that the pain had kept him awake. Clearly she needed something stronger than those teashrooms that Dimentio had picked up on one of his trans-dimensional shopping trips.

"I need to change your dressings and see how those wounds are healing."

"Who are you?" Mr L said. He looked at her with an unsettling silvery gaze.

"My name is Nastasia. My master brought you here. You were unconsious from your injuries and were found outside the castle. I do not know who did this but we could not leave you to die."

The lies, the lies. For such a gentle man who used to cherish all of the worlds his lies are as fluent as flowing water. And so must I for the plan to create a perfect world to succeed.

Mr L's face showed a flicker of anxiety but he still held his gaze.

"You mean someone did this to me?"

"Yes, but I do not know. Now I must change your dressings and see how you are today." Nastasia changed the subject.

Although he looked better after a couple of days of bed rest, compared to that dreadful day when she had uncovered the full extent of Dimentio's abuse it was clear he was sick as well as injured. While she was able to use a novel skin-like material on his forearms and ankles, the wound on his back was infected and it would risk trapping the infection. She would have to examine what antibiotics were available, having politely turned down O'Chunks' offer of a mouldy bread poultice.

"Can you please lean forward and breathe?" Nastasia asked as she lifted his nightshirt (one of Count Bleck's) and put the stethoscope on his back. Yes, fluid on the lungs. This was bad as they had two weeks at the most but the thought of putting a sick man in there made her shudder.

"Now please hold still, I need to remove those bandages from your arms." These at least were starting to heal and were still clean. This made Mr L wince in pain as the skin-like material was meant to fuse to the raw wounds had come away in places. Mr L's face started to fall as he saw for himself how severe his injuries were.

"Who would do this to me? Why?" Mr L said, his voice low.

"I do not know, I have been given orders to make sure that you are safe."

Nastasia said, not meeting his gaze. She pulled out a sheet of the translucent skin-like material and cut out the pieces for his arms and legs. She started on his other arm.

"Ow! Nastasia! Please! It is enough!" Mr L shouted Nastasia removed the bandages.

"I have to change your bandages! Your wounds are serious"

"It hurts!"

Then the door went and Count Bleck entered the room.

"How is your patient, Nastasia?"

"Count?"

"Count who?" Said Mr L.

"He is my master."

"You look better today." Count Bleck said to Mr L. He had a strange look in his eye which unsettled Mr L still further. Nastasia couldn't help think that he was saying that for his sake, even he could see the twin rosy spots of fever on his cheeks and the wheezing on breathing.

"Thanks. Do you know me? I asked Nastasia but she doesn't seem to know anything about me?" Mr L said to Count Bleck.

Count Bleck then replied. "I have asked her to let me tell you what had happened and how you ended up here. You were tortured and were so badly wounded that you fell unconscious. Then we took you to my property. The only thing we found on you which had any hint of your identity was your black cap with what looked like an 'L' on it. This is why we call you Mr L."

"Tortured? Who and why? Mr L's face started to pale.

"You were kidnapped by a man so cruel and evil that he tortured you for no reason other than that you are stronger and smarter. I can help you find him if you want vengence but you must help us too."

"Of course I want to! The pain is so unbearable that over the night and day at times I wanted to die!" Mr L rasped, as his chest rattled.

"Good." Count Bleck gazed into Mr L's silvery eyes. "You will recognize him as he is known as the Man in Red.

Mr L slumped against the pillows, spent from the outburst.

"We can help you, but you must help us as time is short."

"How?" Rasped Mr L. "I cannot do anything, I'm not even good at sleeping! Just talking hurts!" Mr L sounded close to tears.

"Do not worry Mr L. We can help you. We can heal you but you must help us. All you need to do is to enter the Chamber." Count Bleck gestured towards the white and chrome of the Suspension Chamber on the other side of the room."

"What is that...machine?" Mr L asked. "Can that heal me?"

"Nastasia knows how to use it and has tested it on herself. You are very important to us and we need to ensure that you are fit for purpose. This machine will help speed up healing and make you fit for purpose in a fraction of the time it would ordinarily."

"Urhm, why are you looking so nervous? Will it hurt?" Mr L said, feeling the tension in the room. Then there was a knock at the door.

"O'Chunks, glad you could join us." Bleck said in response.

"Aye, I came as fast as I could Count!"

"It is your choice, Mr L. By doing this it will help our cause and yours."

Mr L looked around. Why was everyone so nervous? It was not like they were injured. He looked at his wrists and winced at the hot, bubbly pain which was present everytime he breathed in. What choice did he have?

"I will do it Count. I cannot let the Man in Red go away free if this is how he treats people?!"

"Excellent! I will leave you know in the capable hands of Nastasia and O'Chunks." The Count then left the room.

"Now Mr L, I will need to prepare you for the Chamber."

Nastasia went to work dressing Mr L's wounds. O'Chunks, notes in hand set to work adjusting the gurney within the chamber and filling the chamber up to the half-way point. While Mr L dozed fitfully, Nastasia worked through the checklist, making sure that the waste removal lines and the filters were in full working order, alongside the connectors to the monitors.

"O'Chunks, you have the checklists. I have the medication and supplies. I will start with the supplies." Nastasia said. She had double checked it already but she knew she was stalling as this was the first time she had used all the functions in the Chamber. That and the fact she had to insert a canula into his neck - there was no way any vein in his arms would take it.

"Ok Mr. L I need to put a small tube in your neck. You will feel a small scratch as I am giving you some anasthetic." Following the injection she tapped his neck to raise the vein and then drained the blood by applying pressure. Quickly she made an incision and inserted the canula. There was a small trickle of blood but it held when she removed the finger. The placement of the canula was critical as this was how Mr L was to be fed and medicated for the next two days.

"Very good" She said, as much to reassure herself as Mr L.

"Now you need to put this on" She handed him one of the coveralls. "They are meant to be skintight." She helped him wriggle the sleeves and legs over his injured lower limbs. He was able to grip the rest of the coverall with the tip of his fingers, but found that movement hurt too much such that Nastasia finished putting it on him.

"Do you think you can walk to the Chamber?" She asked Mr L.

"Yes, if you take my arm."

"Very good, oh and here is a towel to wear." As Nastasia wrapped it around his waist. The door went and Count Bleck entered the room.

"Count! We are about to start! Where is Dimentio by the way?"

"I sent him on another shopping trip to get those other supplies you needed. For once he didn't sulk. Plus I don't want to be around him right now."

Mr L looked up. Now he was starting to feel nervous. Why was everyone else being nervous if they have used it before? Nastasia took his elbow and he started walking slowly towards the Chamber. This time, O'Chunks had the presence of mind to put some sturdy boxes at the side of the chamber to act as steps.

"O'Chunks, help Mr L into the Chamber. I have to set up the monitors."

"Right you are, Nassy."

O'Chunks took Mr L's elbow and helped him climb into the tank.

"Uh Is it supposed to have all this water in there? Is it some sort of bath?" Mr L said.

"Yeah, its like a healing bath, isn't that right Nassy?"

"Yes, like what O'Chunks says."

"Right you are Nassy, Now Mr. L, just step into the bath and sit on that seat. It's heated by the way.

Feeling somewhat self-conscious he sat on the seat on the internal gurney, up to his knees in tepid perfluorocarbon. He held onto the towel around his waist.

"OK, you can keep hold of the towel for now. We need you to lie down. There is a rest for your head and your arms and legs. Just put your feet in the hollows and your arms can rest on those pieces on your side. Your head should fit comfortably in that larger hollow when you lie down. You are not feeling too cold in there are you?

"No, only what is this stuff, it feels too slimy to be water now I'm in it? I am a bit cold, I am only just lying in this stuff and the air is cold in here."

"Don't worry about that Mr L, it will help speed up your healing. We will add a little more fluid to the tank and lower the gurney - this should help make you feel warmer.

Mr L felt the tepid fluid lap around his ears, looking down he could see that most of his body was submerged, it didn't feel too bad but he couldn't shake that feeling of unease.

Nastasia came over and pressed a button on what Mr L guessed was a control panel. A series of restraints came up out of the chamber and fastened around his neck, chest, upper and lower limbs.

Mr L looked around in alarm "Nastasia, what's going on! What are these for!"

"Mr L, worry not! I need you to keep still for this part as it might be a bit uncomforable. I need to connect you up to your IV and the monitors"

First, she clipped on the main restraint which went over the lower abdomen and the top of the legs. There was a series of whirring noises.

"Ow!" Yelped Mr L as the waste removal lines clicked into place.

"Sorry about that, you must keep still, this next part won't hurt."

Count Bleck said nothing but watched intently as Nastasia worked on hooking up the IV to the neck canula, and connecting up the electrodes to the connectors on the chest and the ports on the wrists and ankles.

O'Chunks said to Mr L. "Nassy's told me what a wonderful piece of kit this thing is. We are wiring you up so you get a workout in here when you are well without having to do anything yerself! You'll be a lean, mean fighting machine when your outa here Mr L!

Nastasia looked back at the chamber with Mr L inside it, almost floating in the fluid, which she noted was a very pale yellow, wired up with the IV attached and all the restraints in place. His eyes darted nervously, even after O'Chunks' assurance. She looked at the monitor screens and scrolled through them. No surprises there. Pulse is raised and respiration up, but that's hardly surprising - he is probably as nervous as I am. She took a deep breath and cleared her throat.

"Now, Mr L the next bit will be a bit...strange. The fluid you are floating in is not water, as you correctly guessed. This is a special fluid which you can breathe like a fish. It will help your chest and help you heal. You have to not be afraid and take it down. I have done this before - it can be done."

Mr L's face went pale, his eyes bulging. "You mean you are going to drown me?!"

"No! Please trust me! I have done this before! I wouldn't have you go in there if I didn't know it was going to work!" O'Chunks, shut the lid!

The lid clicked down. Mr L was shouting but it was muffled.

Nastasia licked her lips. About the only upside of this situation was that he was conscious at least.

"Commence filling operation. O'Chunks, flip that switch".

The three of them steeled themselves to watch as the fluid rose over Mr L's face. The look of anger quickly turned to panic as he held his breath. He struggled against the restraints, the veins bulging in his neck, such that Nastasia feared he would lose the canula. Finally he breathed out and started to suck the fluid down, his whole body jerking against the restraints. Finally, his mouth open and closed like a fish but then finding that he wasn't starving for oxygen his breathing became more even.

The look of panic changed to that of pure hatred.

"Why didn't you tell me this was to happen in here!?" His voice sounding strangely deep and muffled.

The Count replied. "If we did you would not have gotten in. It is imperative you are fit to fight within the next two days. This is the only way!"

"This had better work! Or else I will wish the wrath of the Man in Red on you!" Mr L retorted.

"I have heard enough!" The Count said. "We will meet again in 48 hours." He said as he left the room.

Nastasia and O'Chunks went behind a screen away from the tank. "O'Chunks, please hold me that was terrible!"

"Hey there Nassy, you did fine - I remember seeing you do that!"

"I'm not finished!" Nastasia said, battling to hold her composure. "I will need to administer sedation, his anger and stress levels are masking the markers from the infection he is battling. Plus it will slow the healing."

She went over to the IV bag and injected the tube leading into the chamber. Mr L's expression relaxed.

Nastasia then returned to O'Chunks behind the screen, fell into his arms and wept soundlessly


	7. Rise of the Green Thunder III

There was a 'click' and a gurgle as the fluid in which Mr L was suspended in drained away, then the door to the suspension chamber popped open. Mr L twitched as the cold air hit his face, then started to cough up the fluid in his lungs. Nastasia placed a bowl next to Mr L for this purpose and waited until he was breathing normally.

"How are you?" Nastasia said.

Mr L slowly sat up on the gurney, blinking and wiping off some of the slimy fluid that dripped off of him in strings. Nastasia handed him a towel.

"I feel... better. My chest doesn't hurt and I think I can walk without assistance." Mr L said in a flat monotone. Without waiting he stood up and made to climb out of the chamber.

"Wait." Nastasia said. "Here is a dressing gown and towels. You will need to shower off that fluid and remove that coverall. Oh, and please put the towel on when you get out. Take care, that fluid is slippery. Now hold still, I need to remove the tube from your neck."

Mr L complied and waited as Nastasia inserted a stitch and dressed the small wound on his neck. He felt...strange but had no idea why. It felt strange to be breathing air again, although his sinuses were still sore from coughing up all that fluid. Still, he felt better than he had before entering the tank - the chest infection was gone, as was the insistent dark red throbbing of that wound on his back.

Once Nastasia had finished, he stood up and climbed out of the chamber. He had an urge to get ready and to do what was required by the Count. His last words to the Count weighed heavily on his mind, prior to sedation and the fact that he must have been unconscious for most of the past two days. He ignored the external steps and jumped straight down, only to skid into the arms of Nastasia.

"Hey, careful there! Don't be so hasty! I told you it was slippery and we can't have you getting injured again!" She guided him towards the showers then in a tight voice added. " Um, here is your towel, Mr L."

"Uh, thanks - only I guess I will have some proper clothes other than this dressing gown?" Mr L enquired.

"Of course, they will be brought here. Once you have showed please report to me for a check-up. Let me know if there is anywhere that hurts when you move."

Mr L stepped into the shower and peeled off the coverall. It would be a relief to get that slimy fluid off him. He looked down at his arms, the scars were a livid pink but the skin on top was smooth and it didn't hurt to touch them. The same could be said for his legs.

He got out, dried himself with the fresh towels provided and paused to look at his reflection. In it he saw a tall man of indeterminate age with a large, well-kept moustache and a mass of hair which would be dark brown and wavy once dry and which came down to the nape of his neck. He could see that whatever he did he kept himself reasonably trim as he could see his muscle tone on his limbs and torso. However, he could not ignore some of the bruising, particularly on his legs and arms which had not been entirely removed by the treatment, or the pink welts like slashes on his back. He felt a steady rise of anger as he viewed himself.

"Master L, the Count is here and would like to speak with you." Mr L felt a rush of nervous energy as he tied the towel round his waist and put the dressing gown on.

"Master L, how are you today?" Said Count Bleck.

"I feel better now, thank you. I wish to serve you Count! Are you to punish me?"

Count Bleck looked puzzled then said "Oh, don't worry about that, all I wish for you is to do as I ask. I need your skills as an engineer to help me in my mission to stop the Man in Red and his minions. "

Count Bleck touched Mr L on his arm. "Also, it will be your opportunity for justice." He said in a low voice. Mr L felt a rush of anger and anxiety.

"I swear fealty to you Count Bleck in that I can aid you and will get my justice!"

He noted that the Count himself had a pile of clothes in his hands.

"The clothes we found you in were fit only for the incinerator, here is a set of clothes for you. There are work clothes in your private quarters. We will meet again for lunch with the rest of my minions in 1 hour. Nastasia, escort Mr L to his quarters once he is ready."

Mr L started to dress behind the screen. This set of clothes comprised a dark green undershirt, a pair of black trousers in a heavy material with a faint sheen to it and a matching tunic with large gold buttons on the breast pockets, and a green silk cravat. In addition to that there was a black cap with a monogram on it resembling a backwards 'L' and a mask over his eyes which tied around the back. Donning the grey leather gloves which were the final part of the outfit he looked in the mirror. He smiled. He felt an unfamiliar feeling of power and favour. His memories were addled but seeing himself he could remember the joy he got from solving problems. From making machinery do his bidding to the joy of flowing water in convoluted pipework.

Then he hesitated. How come he could remember working in mechanical workshops but couldn't for the life of him remember what he'd been doing a week ago? Or having got dressed, what had he worn when he was presumably kidnapped and tortured? Or how he knew how to use a shower when he couldn't remember the last time he'd had one? Enough of this for now - Nastasia is waiting.

Nastasia led him to his quarters. He looked around with some approval. There was a large room with a four-poster bed and canopy, decorated in intricate black and green patterns. Next to the opposite wall under the window was a book case and desk next to the wardrobe. On the furthest wall there was a fireplace and in the corner a door leading to his private bathroom, tiled in white, green and black tiles. Still, not much time to explore as Nastasia was waiting to take him to meet Count Bleck and the others.

Nastasia and Mr L crossed from the homely, well-lit surrounds of the private quarters through the chilly and dark halls, which appeared to be made of black shiny rock. It was quite some distance he thought as they entered a smaller hall and then the main Presence Chamber which was set for 6 including Count Bleck who sat at the head of the table under an elaborately embroidered canopy.

"Listen up 'k?" Nastasia spoke. "We have a new minion amongst us who will greatly aid us in Count Bleck's mission of purification and the creation of a new cosmos. This is no other than Mr L. So please take your time to introduce yourselves and then we shall eat, k?"

Mr L looked around in bewilderment, then shook himself. It would not do to show weakness now. There are plenty of questions but these must wait. It seemed like a motley assortment. Apart from Nastasia and the Count, there was a young green-skinned girl in a brightly coloured frock, a very large bearded man who seemed only a little shorter than Mr L despite sitting down and a slim man dressed as a jester and who wore a black and white mask, which at first appeared to be solid but which presumably mirrored his expressions underneath.

"My name is Mimi, name anyone and I can become them. Even you. That would be fun! But don't make me angry!" The young girl said, smiling coquettishly.

"I am O'Chunks, the Count's faithful henchmen, feared by all who diss him. Those who have survived a Chunking I can count on the fingers of me clenched fist! But I'm happy to help you in all things gym related - hope to see ya there!"

"I am Dimentio, master of dimensions, pleaser of crowds yet often goes unseen like the gentle summer mists which form a mighty thunderhead. And like a storm I can strike like lightning."

Silence. Then Mr L. realised he was supposed to speak. Better think fast! He cleared his throat.

"I am Mr L, the Green Thunder, in that when you hear me it is already too late, as it will be for my sworn enemy, the Man in Red."

Mr L sat down, feeling drained. It seemed a bit off to be put on the spot like that, but then there will be other challenges and it was paramount he succeeded and did not show weakness.

"So, now we are all acquainted, lunch is served." Count Bleck raised his left hand and a Koopa servant brought a tureen of soup. It was only then that Mr L realised how hungry he was. This was followed by a spicy stew served with salad then some fresh fruit. Count Bleck had declared this to be a day of rest so afterwards everybody went to the Recreation room. After some awkward small talk, Mr L went back to his quarters, unsure what to do next. He soon found he was being followed by Dimentio.

"Someone being dark and mysterious? I thought that was my job as the charming magician!" Dimentio said in a surprising youthful sing-song voice.

"Er no, its just I need a rest - there is a lot to take in. Why do you ask?" Mr L said. He looked at the magician and felt unease and tension in his gut. Why would that be - it's not like we had met before. But try as he might he could not feel anything but suspicion.

"Well perhaps I could help you out, you seemed lost" Dimentio said with a note of concern, which to Mr L appeared to have a touch of mockery about it.

"I'm not lost, I know where my quarters are from here, besides today we are supposed to rest. I am sure that the Count will have orders for me".

"No need to be so defensive!" Said Dimentio. "What I am saying is that we should work together. With my knowlege and your strength we will be unstoppable. Just think when all these plans come to fruition we will be kings of our own cosmos! But I need you to help me."

"What do you mean by that?" Said Mr L.

"Well, we should work together." Dimentio said, a smile in his voice as he walked behind Mr L and placed his hands on his shoulders. "Like brothers, I am the instrument of Chaos, you are its Protector."

Mr L stiffened, then turned, grabbed one of DImentio's hands, spun and placed his foot in the back of his knee, neatly flipping Dimentio on the floor and keeping him pinned there.

"Never touch me again!" Mr L hissed at DImentio. Dimentio himself was too stunned to speak as Mr L had moved that fast. Mr L released him and stalked off to his quarters.

Dimentio got off the floor. He could feel his cheeks burning with anger and humiliation. Master magician floored by that jumped up peasant! He was grateful that there was no-one around to witness that.

"Your card has been marked, Mr L." Dimentio said to himself as he walked back to the recreation room.

Mr L paced along the length of his bedchamber, wondering what had just happened. Why had he done that? Dimentio wasn't actually threatening him. But there was something inside him that said he was dangerous. And that tone of voice - it seemed like he regarded Mr L as some kind of pet or a toy. And I am supposed to work with him?!

He took a deep breath and started to calm down. Like brothers, we should be like brothers. The phrase stuck in his mind - why? He didn't remember having a brother, but then he didn't remember a lot of things. But for some reason he felt that Dimentio was danger.

Again that phrase 'like a brother'. And then it struck him. He had heard during the discussions over lunch about the mechanical workshop and repair bay that Count Bleck had mentioned. If it was as well stocked then perhaps there was an opportunity. It struck him as strange that he knew about what a family was but he had no idea how it applied to him. Still, he felt a feeling of loss in not having one.

Perhaps that was it. He would have his own family of mechanical brothers to do his bidding and in return, he would ensure that they were never in want of maintenance. In this he would realise Count Bleck's vision and wreck righteous vengeance on the Man in Red.

Brothers. That was it. Mr L smiled at that thought. Perhaps Dimentio had his use.


	8. Rise of the Green Thunder IV

Mr L and Dimentio sat in an awkward silence having been summoned to Count Bleck's private closet, a small but sumptuously decorated room off the side of the Presence Chamber. Count Bleck sat at the desk behind a sheaf of papers apparently ignoring them.

He put the papers down and regarded them coldly. In a voice quiet with rage he spoke.

"I have heard reports of you two fighting. Unacceptable!" He shouted. " I cannot accept dissent amongst my minions - it is imperative you follow my orders otherwise the plans for the cleansing of this cosmos will be voided. You will have that on your conscience for the rest of your games!

"Mr L, I expected better from you. You swore your fealty to me and you would follow my orders without question?"

"Yes Count." Mr L said nervously.

"So was there any point I gave you permission to assault your fellow minion Dimentio?".

"No Count." Replied Mr L, his tension rising.

"SO WHY DID YOU DO IT?!" Hissed the Count, his face pale, his monocle flaring red.

Mr L twitched and stuttered " H-He came up behind and, uh and...surprised me! Uh I uh didn't want him to touch me!"

He sagged, now he had said it, he felt deflated as he felt he could not reveal the strange, stomach-twisting sense of danger and dread that he saw when he caught sight of Dimentio idly hovering behind him. Now he had spoken, the incident seemed so much more trivial.

"Oh I see." Said the Count, dripping with sarcasm. "It seems that our jester has forgotten that there are times and places to be a clown and this is not one of them. Tell me - how would you like to spend some quality time entertaining the Toads down in the kitchens? Or the Koopas in the generator room? It would keep you out of my way."

Dimentio's mask showed a look of distain. "No my Count." He said hurriedly.

"Hmm I did not think so, your power are considerable but this is my domain and I have the final word. Do not underestimate my powers, you do not want to come against them!"

"Now, you both know what you need to do. Dimentio, you are to ensure that Mr L does not lack for anything in his endeavour to build a craft to fight those who are against us. You know very well you are on the thin end of the wedge. Trans-dimensional shopping is if anything too light a duty for you after what you have done, but needs must."

Dimentio's mask twitched as it seemed he would speak but stopped as if he felt he'd better not.

"Mr L, you know what to do, but I remind you that you must take care of yourself. The Solarium, Hydroponicum and Gymnasium are at the disposal of all my minions so that they are fit and well at all times. We cannot have people becoming sick in mind and body can we?" The Count said in a slightly less frigid tone of voice.

"Yes Count!" Mr L and Dimentio said almost as a chorus.

"You both know what to do, consider yourselves dismissed!" The Count said. He watched as the two men left his office, walking towards the door without a backwards glance. Once the door had latched back in place he slumped in his great chair and sighed.

What I do for Prophecy and for the good of all, although they do not know nor care, he thought. He seldom allowed himself to indulge in these sombre moods but now that the Void was growing and his plans were unfolding he felt a strange and disturbing new turmoil grow. Dimentio! That was it!

Before he had hired that jester, there had been a comfortable dynamic amongst himself and the others. In those days there had been Nastasia, O'Chunks, Mimi and himself. There was plenty to occupy the time in those days; his studies of the Dark Prognoticus, while the minions busied themselves with overseeing the running of the Castle.

He had misgivings about hiring Dimentio, even though Prophecy ordered it as alone out of all those there, he was the only person to have found Castle Bleck intentionally. Even in the early days he had been a loose cannon but after several run-ins with all of the minions at some point, some sort of equilibrium had been established. This had been the way for a few months, when upon checking the Nodes it dawned on him that if he did not act soon the opportunity to locate and recruit the final minion would soon be lost. Having been too distracted with disciplining Dimentio, he realised he had to act fast based on one passage, which roughly translated read as:

One who is rescued

One who wandered in

One saved by others

One who sought you

One you must seek

He closed his eyes - the fifth minion. Mr L. It was the need to obtain him, which led him to the conclusion that the Chaos Heart must be created in order to lure him into his presence. It had worked as he showed himself by stamping on the newborn Heart, but barely, as now the growth of the Void was out of his hands. All he could do now was to make sure the Heroes of Prophecy were blocked from assembling the Purity Hearts, the only way to stop the Void and hence the purification of all worlds could be halted.

However, that was just the start of the whole messy business. He cursed himself for thinking it would every be just a case of offering one who was named in prophecy as an agent (or angel) of Chaos, simply the gift of power. Still then,the ends will justify the means, and Nastasia had done well in treating him.

Get a hold of yourself man! This is not a time for softness. Mr L will not disappoint you, he will work to his full capabilities. Dimentio may have the power of dimensions but you have the Dark Prognosticus, you are the executor.

He sighed. Perhaps he should take his own advice. He got up and started to make his own way towards the Solarium.


	9. Flight of the Green Thunder

Mr L scooted the dolly underneath a belly of riveted metal. He grinned at the thought that a mere three hours ago those had simply been separate sheets of metal, innocent of both holes and rivets. His little brothers, A-type and B-type had done well. They had been no more than an assemblage of odds and ends in the repair bay a mere day ago. Now they were helping, along with C and D-type, the larger hoist robots to build the biggest brother. Brobot.

He had sketched out the plans and made blueprints the night before. He had a certain childish thrill in rousing Dimentio from his slumber to send him on a shopping trip at 3am Castle time, but had stopped short at adding glass hammers and long stands to the list.

To his credit he thought grudgingly, Dimentio complied and returned quickly with what he had required. He yawned and downed the remains of a Shroom shake before tossing the can to B-type. Little B would put the can to good use as Big D wasn't quite finished and could do with a bit more cladding near the top - getting tangled in its forks when lifting would not be good. Better get some sleep - he pressed the remote and the Skitters as he had named his little droids went into standby mode.

"I have to say I am impressed Mr L. All this and with time to spare!" Count Bleck said in a tone of surprise.

"We have been working day and night Count, myself and my little brothers-" Mr L started but was interrupted.

"Ah yes, your robots. Could you please ensure they are confined to the repair bay. My chef de cuisine was not impressed to find one of his worktops missing along with most of his pots and pans. Also what possessed you to cut a hole in the floor of your bedchamber?!"

"Count, it won't happen again, I forgot A-type was in my room - he needs a bit of reminding otherwise he will weld a seem 1500 km long -" Mr L paused noticing the Count's patience evaporating like a puddle of acetone in a warm room.

"My bedchamber is right over the repair bay - I can get here a lot faster via a hole and pole rather than two flights of stairs and a corridor."

"Whatever you do, get to bed soon as tomorrow you enter the Woah Zone. You must intercept the pure heart - you have the heart crystal which will help you locate where it is hidden?"

"Yes, it's installed in the sensor array. We will ensure that these heroes get a warm welcome in the Woah Zone!"

WAGAWAGAWAGAWA went Mr L's alarm as the Castle's approximation of day broke. Mr L showered, breakfasted on a Shroom bar and jumped into Brobot's cockpit via his access hatch.

Fuel. Check

Oxy. Check

Lasers. Check

Missles. Check

Hydraulics. Check

Life support. Check.

Hull integrity. Check

Module integrity Check.

A cold excitement stirred in Mr L. We are go for launch. He toggled the switches and pressed the button which would set of the main thruster. Prior to that he had of course opened up the repair bay doors.

"BROBOT LAUNCH!" He said feeling warm with excitement. With a WHOOOSH he felt the acceleration build sharply then ease off. We are on our way.

It had been some time flying around this space maze when the indicator started to flash. He seemed to be following a small green flying alien. However, this alien had company as there were the three heroes, the Lizard King, the Princess and the Man in Red. He held back, hiding behind the patches of debris that formed this maze until he could fined somewhere substantial enough to risk landing Brobot and confronting the Man in Red himself.

Eyeball to eyeball, he thought, that would wipe the smile from his face.

He positioned his craft where he could see the heroes approaching and leapt from the cockpit. Too easy. All he had to to was to follow that little alien creature.

"Heh heh, You've done well Squirps. Your a smart kid."

Mr L could see the confusion in their eyes, even the little alien known as Squips and also a strange butterfly like creature. All of them froze to look at Mr L. Finally the butterfly broke the silence.

"Who are you? It enquired.

"One of Count Bleck's more promising minions Mr L... I know it is a cool name. Don't bother memorizing it as I'm about to give you a burial at sea...I mean space."

His gaze shifted to the Man in Red. He looked almost comical, short and rotund in a red shirt and grubby denim overalls.

"Just because you are in red doesn't mean you are strong-" Mr L spat with contempt. He lunged towards the Man in Red, but the Man in Red just stood there as if paralysed by something.

"HAVE AT YOU!" Mr L cried as he aimed a cross straight at the side of his face. This lifted the paralysis apparently affecting the Man in Red, who managed to avoid most of the force of that blow.

The next thing he felt was a wave of intense heat, which made him drop and roll. This came from a gargantuan spiky turtle creature who somewhat resembled the Koopas in Castle Bleck. He managed to get to his feet just in time to avoid a wicked low sweep from the creatures tail. Then a feeling of searing pain across his back as a young woman attacked him with a sword disguised as a parasol. However, he was able to get his leg out and sweep her. She flipped upwards with unpleasant ease, then he saw the Man in Red come in from his peripheral vision.

This time, he was able to get an elbow right under the man's solar plexus and with some satisfaction heard him grunt as he was winded. While he crumpled to the ground, Mr L followed this with a hook to the nose and a sharp jab to the ribs. He was about to kick the man's head when he felt a rain of searing blows onto his. The young woman with the sword-parasol was above him, raining a flurry of kicks from above. He reached up to grab her leg only to be floored by the Koopa's tail.

Gasping, he jumped to his feet only to find someone placing his foot in the back of his knee and throwing him onto the ground. It was the Man in Red. Hatred surged forth and Mr L let himself be forced under the Man in Red, bending his knee and placing both feet under the man's chest, managed to throw him off. He then saw the giant Koopa seeming tending to the woman, not noticing Mr L.

He leapt up to deliver a crippling flying kick to the Koopa's head, only to find the blond woman shout "Bowser! Your back" while delivering a sharp blow to his shoulders. Not that he had much time to think as he felt his legs be swept under him and an elbow to the chest from the Man in Red.

HURRGH! as he felt wind escape and it was all he could to to twist out and jump to his feet, his hands outstretched so that he didn't fall. Blinking blood and sweat he plastered a crooked smile and said.

"Impressive! You three managed to take me down! But I am not alone! He slapped the remote in his thigh pocket.

"BROBOT LAUNCH" He cried over the roar of jet engines as a giant mechanical robot head descended from above. Mr L scrambled up the back into the cockpit, with somewhat resembled a baseball cab.

"Meet Brobot, my dear mechanical brother, we share a spiritual bond! Prepare to join battle in Space!"

He looked down as the three warriors looked on in confusion.

"Come on, we're getting BORED! Or are you going to give up that easily?" He taunted.

Then he spotted the Man in Red remove a spacesuit from a bag seemingly too small to accommodate it. Excellent! Saves me a job if the Man in Red comes to fight me alone!

Mr L piloted the craft to the point where the artificial gravity field of the Woah Zone ceased and noticed the Man in Red was still following, with Squirps held in his hands.

Foolish moron! All he has is his suit! If that cracks like a nut in the vacuum of space that would be his endgame. He smiled and winced, it had been a hard fight and the webbing that held him in the cockpit was tight.

With some surprise he noted that the little alien was firing projectiles at him. That's why he's carrying him! Well time for Brobot to see some action!

He toggled the switches to arm the lasers. Alongside the pulse lasers, there were missiles and the lower section opened with steel cables to snag and drag anyone inside. The stupid little man had no chance!

He fired laser pulses and felt some satisfaction as he got some hits on the man's hardsuit and helmet. However, he was also recording damage from the little alien's energy pulses. That, and the fact that there seemed to be rather more space debris then he was expecting. But the little man was not encumbered by a spaceship and was able to dodge most of his laser pulses and space debris with ease.

"Ha ha! In space no one can hear you scream! But no-one is listening anyway! You and your little green friend are no match for Brobot!" He taunted. There can be no room for doubt! Get a hold of yourself!

He noted that the Man in Red was in the perfect position such that he had a bead on him with the missile. Missile Launch! It was with some dismay that the missile exploded on contact with some debris invisible to Mr L, but not without some of the shrapnel hitting the Man in Red.

GEEGEEEGEEEGEEEGEE DAMN IT! Mr L cursed as more of the shrapnel took out the left hand antenna. Damn! but right now not a problem. The Man in Red looked like he was struggling, one more hit and his suit would be breached. What in Jades was he doing?! He appeared to be trying to catch the flying debris! Ha! More fool him! What is he trying to achieve with half my antenna? He smiled, since the Man in Red was more or less stationary with respect to the target systems he could launch another missile.

Then he saw something that made his stomach go cold! The Man in Red had launched the fragment of antenna and he could see it was coming straight for the open missile port. Damn! He attempted to evade it, but the craft's inertia was too great-

KROMP! went the sickening sound of metal on metal as the antenna lodged inside the tube then BOOM! As the impact set off the final missile within.

GWAGWAGWAGWAGWAGWAGWAGWAGWAWGWA

EEEGEEEGEEEGEEGEEEGEEEGEEEGEEEGE

The klaxons raged as the cockpit filled with red light and the sickly sweet smell of hot electronics. Damn! Thought Mr L. I cannot keep this going I am going to have to go now. You have won this battle Man in Red but you'll lose the war!

"Stay with me Brobot! I'll get you home. You'll get your vengeance!"

As will I! Thought Mr L.

"Set co-ordinates for Castle Bleck. Shut off all non-essential power buses." Ordered Mr L through his tears as he donned an oxygen mask. It was unclear at this point how much the tears were due to the rising fumes within the cockpit, the rising tide of panic within Mr L or the injuries both to himself and his beloved, stricken Brobot.


	10. Flight of the Green Thunder II

Flight of the Green Thunder Part 2:

Mr L placed his coveralls in his personal locker in the changing room immediately adjacent to the swimming pool, which was the centre piece to the Solarium. The Solarium was entered via the garden which lead in the other direction to the Hydroponicum, where food was grown for the inhabitants of the Castle.

Mr L wasn't sure why he came down here other than this was an attempt to fulfil the Count's order that he was to have some time off following the unsuccessful attempt to defeat the heroes with Brobot. He barely made it back with Brobot and himself, and had barely been able to make good emergency repairs before being summoned by the Count. Much to his surprise, the Count had not shown rage, almost a sense of satisfaction, but there was the feeling that he could not fail again. It seemed that on seeing Mr L limp into his office the Count reminded him that use of the facilities for health and well-being were as much of a command as advice, and Mr L reluctantly complied. So there he was in the changing room in a pair of monogrammed swimming shorts, lost in thought.

He started to remove his shirt, while wondering why he was here. Certainly Nastasia had warned him off using the Gym for the next two days since the bruising during the fight and flight had been considerable - it still hurt to move. She had also warned him not to avoid exercise completely as he would stiffen up more.

He had tried walking around the garden and Hydroponicum, as apparently Nastasia and O'Chunks were fond of that but he just couldn't see the point as simply walking did not relieve the nervous energy which he seemed to be running on. Despite his fatigue and injuries he still had a nervous buzz about him, frustrated by the fact that the Count had effectively banned him from repairing Brobot for the rest of the week and there wasn't anything that the Skitters, Brobot's little brothers couldn't handle. He didn't fancy the Gym - O'Chunks practically lived there it seemed and his attempts at conversation annoyed him. Nastasia often visited the gym, but he couldn't stand that sad look on her face, almost of longing whenever she caught his eye. Damn! Machines are so much simpler! None of that tedious emotional stuff, no hiding and no lies and pretending! This left the pool in the Solarium, which he knew would be deserted since Mimi was out on a mission.

He looked in the mirror. The bruises on his limbs and torso where fading, but as he turned to leave he saw the welts on his back, livid pink like tiger stripes, matching those on his arms and ankles. You got some good hits on me Man in Red, thought Mr L but they can never beat those. He found himself starting to anger - this defeats the point of this exercise, but the Count says so! He grabbed the t-shirt and put it back on. It'll do he thought as he made his way towards the pool.

The pool itself was a good 30m or so long with black and blue tiles on the bottom with lane markings picked out in red. The Solarium had a series of high intensity halogen lamps arranged in a line high up in the curved ceiling, which was painted blue and which faded towards the walls. A large arch on one side opened into the garden section and there were numerous tropical plants and trees around the side of the pool with the sun loungers. Almost on autopilot Mr L found that he was at the top of the 5m diving board, having climbed it without thinking.

Hmm, only one way down. He bent his knees and swan dived into the pool. Only when he left the board did he think - can I actually swim?

He entered the water with a neat splash and surfaced with a grimace, the water being cooler than he anticipated but refreshing. It seemed he could swim after all. He found that he could remember backstroke, breastroke and crawl and had an attempt at butterfly, but that hurt his chest and resulted in a few breathing water incidents. Much to his surprise he found that the tension in his shoulders was starting to relax a little - perhaps there was something to this. As his confidence grew he wondered how far he could swim underwater. He had gotten as far as the deep end when he felt something hard hit his head and shoulders, forcing him to the bottom of the pool and knocking the air out of his lungs. He lunged off the bottom of the pool backwards, away from the diving area and broke the surface, coughing and gagging. He looked around at who the intruder was - O'Chunks!

"You MORON! Can't you read!? Gasped Mr L as he pointed at the sign at the edge of the pool.

"Sorry lad. Didn't see you there. The pools got dark tiles and your wearing a dark coloured shirt. Why are you wearing a shirt in the pool? I prefer nothing-". O'Chunks stopped dead by the glare directed at him as he trod water like a vengeful nymph. In an attempted to break the tension O'Chunks smiled: "I guess we're even now. Junior Minion?! You're nae more than a bairn and a cheeky one come to that".

Mr L kept his stare, even though he was aware that although he was treading water, O'Chunks was tall enough to comfortably stand up at that depth. "Oooh, that's fightin' talk old man! We'll see who the junior is!" Mr L heard himself say.

O'Chunks retorted: "So it's a date then! I'll teach you cheeky gurson a lesson three days from now."

Inwardly Mr L cringed. That altercation with Dimentio was one thing but too late to back down from this: "Your on. See you L-ater!". And to make a point he swam to the side, bent his knees and with a single jump, leapt from the water onto the poolside. "Loser". He muttered under his breath.

3 days passed and Mr L had been able to start planning his upgrades for Brobot - it was perhaps best to spend more time on planning rather than jumping straight into building, but the elephant in the room was the fight with O'Chunks. Still, cannot get out of it and the story for the Count, and Nastasia is that its simply some training.

Mr L glanced around the workshop and set off towards the Gym, wondering if he would be making it back in one piece this time. Still, it would not do to show weakness

Mr L adjusted his gloves in a nonchalant fashion as O'Chunks climbed into the ring.

"Let's settle this like men. If the Count asks this is training."

"We'll see whos training who." Retorted Mr L.

"Have at you!" Mr L fired off a cross followed with a sharp jab, which O'Chunks managed to block. O'Chunks then fired off a backhand, which Mr L dodged by falling back. He just caught what looked like a grin of triumph on O'Chunks's face when Mr L, using the momentum, landed on his hands and used that to propel himself up, planting both of his feet hard on O'Chunks's chest, the force lifting O'Chunks off his feet. Mr L could not resist a taunt:

"Didn't think of that, Lardy!"

A grunt of dismay escaped his lips but O'Chunks snapped back with a sharp elbow and knee kick to Mr L's exposed flanks. Mr L flicked a back kick, which struck O'Chunks hard on the back but it was clear who was the victor now as Mr L went limp and struck the ring post with a sickening thud. His eyes crossed and glazed and he fell to the floor.

"Lui-wis are you alright?" O'Chunks gasped as it was clear he was unconsious. Damn! Another mistake! It's not enough to damn near break the lad's neck, yeh had to let his true name slip out!

A feeling of nausea flashed through O'Chunks's abdomen as he thought for an instant that he had broken the man's neck. However, he was still breathing, even as a trickle of blood ran from his mouth. O'Chunks carefully checked his body - no broken bones as far as he could tell, picked the smaller man up in his arms and jogged to the Infirmiry.

"Nassie! Mr L's been injured in the Gym training - he's knocked out!" O'Chunks shouted as he placed Mr L on the cot. He'd got as far as loosening the man's clothing and removing his bandana when Nastasia came into the room.

"O'Chunks, there had better be a damn good explanation for this - don't think I don't know about your shenanigans in the pool. At least that time you had your bathers on. Now please tell me exactly what happened as you know it won't be pleasant if I have to find out for myself!"

O'Chunks's face settled into that of resignation.

"I was trying to help out young Lewis here - he's a bit sore about the whole Brobot thing. So I offered to show him some moves in the ring. He's pretty nippy and has a mean jump but-"

O'Chunks found himself faltering under Nastasia's steady gaze.

"Um, eh what happened was that I hit him and he was a bit too near the ring post and that's how he hit his head."

Nastasia seemed satisfied with that explanation. She could see the swelling at the back of his head - not much she could do except see how he was when he woke up. Still, the thought of the Count's wrath was at the back of her mind.

"O'Chunks, are you really as stupid as you look! If that had been 3 cm lower he could have fractured his skull and not even the Tank could sort that out! If Mr L cannot make the next mission the Count assigns to him the whole plan could be doomed. And why in Jaydes name did you call him Lewis?! You are sailing close to the wind!

O' Chunks slumped forwards. She knew, she knew - but then she was the same race as the Count - they had ways of finding out about you without you knowing. However, his train of thought was derailed by a groan from Mr L.

"Urggh what happened?"

"You had an accident in the Gym and you hit your head hard. O'Chunks bought you here as head injuries are never to be taken lightly."

"Oh, thanks."

Nastasia felt a chill - that tone of voice reminded her of when Mr L had woken up the first time, on the first morning. It took an effort of will to stop thinking about that. It didn't seem that he remembered exactly why he was here and that was probably just as well.

"You really should stay in the Infirmiry. You were out cold." Nastasia pleaded.

"I...I'm OK now. I'll go to bed." Mr L said in a groggy tone of voice. He accepted a cold compress from Nastasia and made his way back to his quarters.

Don't lie to yourself. All the others do to you

Mr L heard the voice as loud as one of his own thoughts.

Who are you? My head is already hurting.

I seek to protect existence. You are a plumber you know that water must be allowed to find its own level.

What the hell was it on about? Besides plumbing was only one thing he did these days.

"Look, if you're not going to make any sense at all, GET OUT OF MY HEAD! Nothing makes sense!" Mr L said aloud, not realising until after.

Please trust me. I can show you.

How? he thought, although despite himself his curiousity was piqued. Nothing did make sense. For instance, he had a vague idea that people started off as babies and what a baby was but had no idea how it applied to him. Also, the Castle just seemed to be surrounded by the Void and the only way to come and go was by magical means - he certainly had no powers like that. So he listened to this strange voice.

He opened the door to his quarters, narrowly avoiding the hole and pole he'd installed in the bedchamber which granted him access to the Repair Bay.

Take off your mask and look in the mirror.

Not sure what to do next, he complied as he walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. He wasn't sure it was fatigue or the strange and not entirely unpleasant dreamy feeling he had now from the blow.

He looked into the mirror. A rather worried face looked back at him. Then he caught the emblem on his cap. The letter L.

Then a shock of realisation like being caught by a breaking wave struck him.

No no no! It can't be! It isn't possible to make less sense now!

He grabbed the compress, put it against his head shambled towards the bed, threw himself down on it and wept.


	11. A Warm Place

Dimentio sighed. They had fallen into a kind of routine, with Dimentio procuring all the equipment Mr L listed and Mr L spending most of his time in the mechanical workshop. Dimentio was finding this much to his surprise it was quite an education. He had done some unofficial procurement himself and was quite the expert with 'local area networks' and 'webcameras'. Mr L's antics in the lab had proven to be quite amusing, especially the time when he took the Pervitin for the first time and spent a chunk of the morning running around in circles convinced that a manifold was haunted.

Still, there was something gnawing at Dimentio. It wasn't like that strange feeling, almost like grief when he last spent time with Luigi, awaiting the Count's summons, more like a strange feeling of regret. Not enough time to dwell on that, preparations need to be made.

He knew it wasn't long before everything would need to be in place. When Sammer's kingdom falls, he knew the Count would be unable to resist the drama watching that wretched world fall into the Void, leaving the Dark Prognosticus unguarded. Of course the Count was ignorant of that, but guess who wrote the spells of binding which protected it? That gave Dimentio a shot of glee - the final invocation was so near and his rightful place as a god of chaos, destruction and rebirth all but assured.

One thing was certain, godhood was a lonely place. He knew that would be his destiny and could feel himself detaching from what remained of his physical presence. It would be premature to do so too soon, the pretence of mortality still needed to be kept up.

The brief spurt of endorphins now gone, Dimentio still could not shake this existential aura of sadness which had persisted for more than a week. Then he remembered. That time in the cell, Luigi had managed to keep up a brave front for so long, but whenever he thought Dimentio had left for the duration, he would break down sobbing, calling out the names of his loved ones. A particular one, Mario stood out. Who was he? a brother? Lover? Not sure now but it made Dimentio think: Who was the last person to give him succour; to lay their hands on him and demand nothing in return, to show him kindness?

He sighed. Damn it! I know what will happen if I keep dismissing these feelings, they will fester and poison one like a boil lanced before it is ripe. That green clad fool, if he had seen sense and if Dimentio could have shown him his vision they could be working on the future together. After all what is a God without a High Priest. And if you are a God, who can punish you? Who is the only one to judge you if you have sinned? Oh wait that's me!

He grinned and set of to Mr L's quarters, a plan having formed.

Dimentio adjusted the neckline of his black silk dressing gown as he looked at the drawn curtains of Mr L's four poster bed in the middle of the twilit room, lit only by the light from the Void.

Why so nervous? You just need to do a simple block to keep Mr L under while he sleeps if you are worried he will struggle. It doesn't need to last long. Taking a breath he walked around where the curtain was cocked. He could see that Mr L had worked until he'd dropped and had simply shed his clothes and climbed right into bed. He stood and watched him, hearing his breathing, seeing the rise and fall of his chest, loosely covered by the black and green counterpane. He looked so peaceful; no bruises obvious in the dim light, none of the bluster and aggression present in the set of his features. Despite his full moustache, the lean muscles and the hair on his chest he looked almost innocent in sleep.

What would it like to have those arms hold you? Why not find out?

He moved closer and gently pulled the sheet down. Mr L did not stir. Conscious of the chill Dimentio pulled the curtain shut behind him, to do that he had to climb onto the bed. He could see that Mr L had dispensed with nightwear, he had just stripped and got into bed now that he could see his chest, flank and most of one leg, the curve of his thigh visible.

He felt a surge of excitement mixed with fear. Whats wrong with you? You've wanted this for how long? Another tug of the bedsheet and you would see him in all his glory. What are you waiting for?

No no, that doesn't seem, well right. Dimentio took another breath and gently touched the man's chest. Mr L stirred, then gently grasped his hand, pulling Dimentio alongside him. Dimentio froze. Mr L still seemed asleep but he had put his arms around him as him he was as familiar as a lover. Strange feelings surged in his mind - once his ascendancy was complete that would be another detail he'd not have to worry about- but these were so unfamiliar they left him discombobulated. Still, Mr L was smiling now.

Come on Dimentio, you can still use that block if you want to. Even if you do he might still enjoy it- NO NO! He felt Mr L shift around and get comfortable with him in his arms. He could feel the muscles of his chest through the thin fabric of his gown, when had anybody just held him like this. To his horror he felt his face get wet - he did not have his mask on and this physical form was a close approximation to what he looked like when he used dark magic for the first time as a youth- and felt words rise up unbidden.

" It's...it's so lonely here without you. It is the loneliest place being a god. There are some who don't know it but I do. I know I'm a god and there is just ME! Me! Oh to be ignorant again!"

He felt Mr L stir. He stiffened as it has occurred that if Mr L was to wake up he would find an intruder in his bed. The drug that Dimentio offered him was known to increase aggression as well as alertness and it dawned on him he was very vulnerable in a dangerous place. Mr L would not know it was Dimentio and there would be nothing to stop him from snapping his neck in self defence.

However, Mr L stroked his hair and muttered something soothing to him as he held him. It wasn't clear as he was still asleep but it sounded like:

'"S ok, So 'k I love you, love like as much I love my brother, like lifekind So'k, io ti amo ti amo".

Dimentio felt something strange, almost like an invisible wave of warmth and joy. How tempting it would be just to stay here and not move. To think you had something more physical on your mind! He sighed.

Then the warm feeling disappeared like a puff of air in a vacuum. To stay here would be like signing your own death warrant. Once sentimentality clouds your wits you're doomed! As will he be. Now he had to extricate himself from the bed; dimension hopping would wake him instantly - better leave that for when you're on the other side of the curtain.

Safely back in his quarters Dimentio lay in bed stunned. Mr L had a knack of complicating things, even as he slept. Why did his eyes burn and his throat ached? And now why was release from this pain only granted as he sobbed like he has not done so for centuries?


	12. Flight of the Green Thunder III

Luigi woke and immediately felt a surge of malaise. This room smelt wrong, he could not here the familiar sound of his brother, and he did not have a four-poster bed at home. He looked up at the canopy on the bed.

"Urrrrgh-GAH! This isn't my bed!"

Time to get up Man in Green. Time is short.

"Huh!? Who are you?"

I seek to protect existence. You are the protector of Kaos. Therefore, you must destroy the Chaos Heart.

"That kinda made no sense at all"

Get up and go through the door.

He shot out of bed only to instantly regret it as a wave of dizziness and nausea rocked him. Blinking away the pink flashing spots in front of his eyes, Luigi's worst fears were confirmed. This was not the Mushroom Kingdom. He was a prisoner in Castle Bleck. However, a more pressing concern was on his mind as the surge of nausea brought reinforcements and he just about dived into the open en-suite in time.

Once he washed his mouth and face he looked into the mirror. A haggard face with at least 2 days worth of beard growth and a pair of bloodshot eyes looked back at him. He sucked his teeth and blenched, as even the taste of his mouth was foul. Bet my breath could melt tungsten he thought. On brushing his teeth he saw a copious quantity of blood in the sink. He sighed: What had possessed him to let himself go? He never skipped shaving, even if it was with a puddle and split bamboo, like when he was in the rainforest heading up to Rumblebump Volcano. But that was cut short as he felt his insides twitch and he headed back to the bathroom once again. However short time was, he was going nowhere until he'd cleaned himself up in the shower.

Feeling cleaner, he still felt a strange pink fuzz in his head like he was sickening for 'flu. He looked at his arms as if seeing them for the first time. Pink welts on his arms and legs and a stiffness in his limbs. but no memory of having received them. But there was nothing he could do about that now. He looked in the medicine cabinet, saw a razor blade and a small tube of white powder labelled PERVITIN. Sensing that time was short he skipped shaving and looked at the powder - anything to get rid of that strange fuzzy feeling. He tasted it - it burned and felt like an electric shock, he gasped and the rest went up his nose.

Luigi recoiled like he'd been punched in the face. The fuzziness fled his mind as if doused by a tide of icy water. He felt energy surge through his weary muscles, the pain and nausea forgotton. He capped the vial and palmed it.

You must trust me, please. Time is short.

Luigi remembered what he was doing and grabbed the first set of clothes, a dark green tshirt and an unfamiliar black jumpsuit, along with a hefty pair of boots. There was a dark green cap with a strange monogram resembling a backward L. As a force of habit he put it on and narrowly avoided falling through a hole in the floor.

Curiously, he looked down and saw what appeared to be some sort of workshop. As if you'd give a prisoner a workshop! Haven't they seen the A-team! Then Luigi remembered where he was - of course not! He gripped the pole and slid down to the floor.

"Mama Mia what is that!?"

He cried out to the room, which turned out to be more like an aircraft hangar in shape and dimensions. Dominating it was a bizarre spaceship - in the shape of a head. A characterture of his head - the 'tasch, his cap which appeared to be some sort of command module, even his rather large nose. Fuel lines radiated out of ports on the side, connected to auxillary vehicles in the shape of fists and feet. A strong smell of kerosene permeated the air, along with chilly clouds boiling off other vessels, which Luigi guessed contained liquid oxygen.

You are listening. You must prevent this robot from returning from its mission.

"Uh why!"

Water must reach its own level. Chaos must fill the Void. Fail and the Void will consume all

"Uh so what now? Don't go! Dammit!"

Luigi cursed. Perplexed, he looked around for the tool storage. Once he had located it near the side of the ship he stopped. There was something about that ship that filled him with dread. Was he being held captive to build this thing? And if so what for? What had Count Bleck had in mind? Then he remembered the sight of his brother, out cold and helpless in Bowser's Castle, and his rapidly dwindling form as he was sucked into the Void, along with Bowser, Peach and the Koopa Troop.

Cold fury flooded his veins. He grabbed the vial and took another sniff of the powder. Grimacing from the kick he looked around the craft. Better fix that fuel leak. No sooner had he done that he chided himself - you're supposed to be sabotaging this ship you moron!

He looked towards the dolly and saw something strangely familiar. A breaker box, like what they had at home, only theirs wasn't labelled WEAPONS 1 or COMMAND MODULE. In this box, the fuses were simply wires of the correct thickness held in place by metal clips. It dawned on Luigi that if he was to sabotage the ship it would be best done in a way that wasn't obvious. He didn't want to know what horrors could await him if he got found out. Despite himself he found he was getting into it.

"Bye bye hydraulics, Bye bye Weapons, Bye bye back-up"

He found himself saying as he loosened the metal clips from the ceramic housing. He stopped-the thought had occurred to him that it would not good if the ship did not launch as a result of his sabotage. Better make sure it can go so far, so it doesn't get back to me he thought. He went to look for some sealant to repair some of the clips that had come completely free-

HWEEEEEE! Luigi skidded on a puddle of kerosene, felt his legs go out from under him and a THUD as he hit the floor.

Mr L woke up, clutching his head. The weird taste in his mouth told him that perhaps he had overindulged in that strange white Powder Dimentio had procured for him. But that didn't explain why he wasn't in bed or why he was fully dressed in the workshop. That stuff is weird, he thought. It must have made me sleepwalk, then I must have fallen over and hit my head. He glanced at the clock perched on the dolly. Only 2 hours left before moving out. Mr L got up, wincing from the pain in his head. Enough time for some painkillers and a shower - I smell worse than O'Chunks!


	13. Nastasia's Lament

Inside Castle Bleck 7: Nastasia

Nastasia walked briskly down the dark corridors of Castle Bleck as part of her daily constitutional. She could not shake off the gathering feeling of unease that had been plaguing her since she issued her last set of orders from the Count. It was quiet - too quiet. Well what off it? She thought. Why am I surprised that Mr L, Mimi and Dimentio are following orders? Still it was amazing how even annoying phenomena such as the muffled booms and mechanical bangs from the repair bay that Mr L had taken over could become part of the background noise of life.

There were in fact no shortages of sources when it came to unease - which was why she kept busy, or when she wasn't administrating, indulging in hard exercise, sometimes with O'Chunks but more usually alone. She had finally admitted to the Count that she was in love with him, and not to her surprise he had dismissed her. It still did not make it hurt any less. As far as she still knew, they were the only two surviving members of the Tribe of Darkness, and for it to not mean anything to him hurt her in a existential way. The line would end with them. Alone in the dark.

The treatment of the Man in Green - she could not bear herself to say his name it was too soon, even now still brought the tears in an unguarded moment. She could try justifying that she had saved his life, but then she was complicit in his torture and brainwashing, and had violated him in the most intimate way. She remember the way she had to systematically corrupt his memories of his brother to convince him he was his enemy. Most of the time she avoided Mr L as she still could not meet his gaze as all she could see was her guilt. Hers and the Counts. She sighed as she mounted the stairs - all this fretful introspection was of no use. Then she stopped.

"Blumiere? Does that name mean something to you?" She recalled Dimentio of all people saying, when he mentioned that is what the butterfly - shaped Pixl that Mario, the Man in Red had with him had said that name. She recalled one time when she had dinner with the Count in his private closet and was curious to find out about the butterfly motif he had woven into the Cloth of State he used at the time. He had replied in a defensive manner:

"Nastasia, it is of no meaning to you - it is from a time in the past even I cannot revisit or should revisit even if I could! It would be best if you do not mention it again."

Then it dawned on her. Impossible! But it made a strange sort of sense. Was it possible that the girl the Count had mentioned when she blurted out her own confession of love was in a way still alive, only transformed into a Pixl - the butterfly. Strangely, she did not feel jealousy, more a sense of relief in that knowing that she need not hope for the impossible anymore. She wondered whether this was behind the Count's rather maudlin mood of late. Perhaps she should tell him that maybe the worlds do not need to be destroyed to be made anew, and that he could find his true love. With a renewed sense of purpose she bounded up the stairs. Then she stalled - she would need a good reason to disturb the Count. He was in his private closet, which by general convention people only went to when summoned, not to visit. Even Dimentio abided by that.

Then she remembered. The whole point that she was out was to identify the root cause to why there were so many breakdowns in the heating and lighting systems, and why so much equipment appeared to be wearing out faster. The truth was, after painstaking investigating there didn't seem to be a root cause. If anything it was almost as if there was a lack of will in the Castle itself, a disease of machinery where mechnical objects were giving up the will to exist. Not that it made any sense, but it did give her a reason to approach the Count.

The number of power outages had trebled in the past three weeks. Some of that was down to Mr L's experimentation, he was rather greedy for electricity and she had gotten used to the lights dimming whenever he did a test firing of whatever Brobot's rocket engines he was working on. But things were very quiet, and there were still brownouts and more breakdowns, such as the heating and lighting in the minions' quarters. Worst still there was the feeling that everything was running down. Lately, this had started to affect the Solarium and the Hydroponicum, with the notable fact the swimming pool was losing heat. This would have a knock-on effect to the Hydroponicum since it was an important heatsink and it helped to keep the air humid for plants. She could see that some of the plants were suffering so she had avoided the Garden for the last two days.

With a sigh of relief she entered the more homely area of the living quarters, relishing the relative warmth within. So it was with some reluctance that she had to remind the Count about maintenance. She waited outside the door of the Count's private closet - no need to knock.

"Enter". The Count did not look up from his node chart. "Nastasia, what news do you bring me?"

"Forgive me for interupting my Lord, but we are still having problems with maintenance. More seriously, the heating to the swimming pool and the Hydroponicum is failing. I have re-routed power but we are already seeing losses in the plant nursery."

"Nastasia, you did ensure that Mr L was made aware that his demands for power at times put an unacceptable load on the system and that we cannot afford more blackouts."

"Yes my Lord - he is aware."

You little liar, she chided herself. She hadn't seen him at all today so had not passed on the message, but she could rule him out as the cause.

"I am sure it is not him, he has not been making any significant demands these past three days. One think I am noticing is that the last time anything like this happened you where unwell. 'Flu I think it was."

"Damn it, Nastasia, you are right - I have been bogged down by my node calculations - they are troubling as they highlight passages in the Dark Prognoticus who's meanings disturb me. I forget at times the Castle itself is a magical construct in part, and in need of my attention! But these node patterns are troubling me as is this passage here."

"Would you care to show me my Lord?"

"Nastasia, I would trust you until the end of all worlds. It is this part here: 'The Man in Green will taste the waters of the Twygz but will not enter them wilfully or by his own hand'. That would mean someone has to expell him into the Underwhere while alive - that takes extremely powerful magic - and I am not sure what it means for the plan. Those that enter the Underwhere willing have either ended their game or will do so in the cloying waters of the Twygz. Many a doomed love affair has gone that way, but it does not say if his game ends there or not. From what I can see so far, if it doesn't then ihe/i not I will take the power of the Chaos Heart and bring darkness to all - this is something that cannot happen!"

"Perhaps you can still stop the plan" Nastasia exclaimed, surprised by the confidence in her voice.

"There is a Pixl in the shape of a butterfly - she mentioned the name Blumiere." She faltered.

"You... attach great...significance to butterflies - could it be something to do with the girl you lost. If there is any chance she is still alive you must stop this dark prophecy, even if she is in the form of a Pixl she could still love you!"

Count Bleck paled, then his eye flared red and he appeared to suppress the urge to shake.

"Nastasia! Are you losing your mind! Speak no more of this, that girl is long gone, no one can stop what has been set in motion You might as well ask zero to shut its mouth!"

There were tears in his eyes.

"Oh my Lord! Pray forgive my boldness - I thought that it would be...news you would want! O please forgive my hurt to you!

The Count looked contrite.

"Nastasia, you were not to know, it is like an old wound, the wrong things make it smart even when done unknowingly. You sought only to lend me succour. I will tend to the maintenance - we cannot have minions freezing in the dark. You have brought me to my senses! Consider yourself dismissed for now!"

Nastasia stood outside the office, composing herself. He knew. He knew, but what now? Would he ever see his love again? Now the sense of relief was stronger but so was the sense of loneliness. But then she remembered all those times that O'Chunks asked her for a walk in the Arbouretum, which more often than not she'd turn down. Perhaps I will tell him I can make it tomorrow.

And with that she turned into the corridor and made her way to the Refectory.


	14. Girl, interrupted

Mimi adjusted her white silk kimono as she admired her reflection with a critical eye. It seemed appropriate that she should dress to match what was a date with the end of a world. Anything else would be an insult.

She knew that the Count's plan was to wipe the evil from all worlds and for that the Void must cleanse them. But the thought of actually being there was starting to dwell on her. No doubt millions of people would just vanish into the Void - wiped from existence as if they had never been. Very much like she would have been if the Elders and the majority of the population had had their way. She shuddered at the memory of one sermon that she and the rest of the children in the village had to listen to, which denounced all magic and magic users as

"The Spawn of Chaos shat out from the Void who must be purged at all costs!"

She remembered the hot gaze of eyes on her, as even though she was a skilled mimic as a child there were unguarded moments, which proved to be a fertile soil for rumour and gossip, nourishing the garden of suspicion and hatred.

Well, who's to say that world won't be full of ignorant fools like the place I came from? It would be a service to them- get rid of all those stupid sheep who would rather believe what people tell them, than find things out for themselves. What had she done to them that had made them hate her so? She was a child, by Grambi!

She exhaled and adjusted the sash on her kimono. White, with a cherry blossom design on it - appropriate for the new spring that Count Bleck had promised and the white and pinks complimented her pale green skin; its natural colour. Taking note from her books on fashion, she had attempted to fix her hair too, but surrendered and simply put it in two buns. At least she could get the dress right - considering the nature of what was about to happen to Sammer's world in less than 48 hours, it would be a final insult not to turn up properly dressed.

Count Bleck. She froze. She was technically going against his orders to stand down until those heroes were at the castle itself. The three heroes, the Man in Red, the Princess and the Koopa King. But this had sat ill with her - this situation reminding her of all the flitting and hiding from haven to haven with her family's faithful retainer. She would not be alive if she had stood still. So it needed little persuading from Dimentio for her to want to move out, along with Mr L. If they could intercept the heroes there; then they would fall into the Void - leaving the way clear for Count Bleck to unleash his plan.

Not long now until she was to move out to Sammer's World. Concentrate. Don't let the events of the last few days distract you!

Once Mimi and Mr L had agreed to Dimentio's plan, it was apparent that time was short and this had its problems. Mr L had full access to the hangar and repair bay but Mimi also had to make preparations. She had to adjust her prothetics, which had been modified extensively to become fearsome weapons, but they were not without their problems and they needed fixing anyway, as they were causing pain from the last time they were in use.

So it was a surprise for Mr L to come into the electronics workshop and find Mimi stripped to the waist, with a scrubby dressing gown hitched around the middle. A set of scalpels, bottles, tweezers and a soldering iron were laid out in front of her as she sat in front of the mirror.

"Uh?!" Gasped Mr L.

"Hey! What in Jaydes' are you doing here! You should knock!" Retorted Mimi.

"Whoa! why are you here - this is where I fix Brobot's electronics! Uh why are you naked?"

"For your information, I have been using this workshop for longer than you've been bashing metal. Aren't you gonna give a girl some privacy!"

"Uh yeah, but Brobot needs his fixing-"

"JUST GO! I'm in the middle of it!"

Mr L slammed the door.

"Jerk!".

She sighed. This was not going to be pleasant either way. If Mr L is going to hover so be it. She looked in the mirror, located the bottle containing the tincture of iodine and swabbed a broad strip of skin from her chin to solar plexus.

She then took a scalpel, took a deep breath and made an incision from under her larynx to the top of her collar bone. The skin parted, showing a set of folded metallic rods within her neck. She leaned back, placed her hands around her neck and with a twitch of her jaw the rods extended out of her neck, neatly catching them in her hand. Slowly, she let the rods extend outwards, guided by her hands to ease the tension within the joints.

No matter how often she did it, it was always unpleasant but she had got it down to a fine art. Failure to do routine maintenance always lead to more pain down the line, and this was a lesson she had to learn quickly as a girl when she was still growing. The need to check and monitor all her mechanical parts and ensure that they were fitting with her organic body. This needed mundane as well as magical maintenance. She ran her hands around each metal leg, feeling rather awkward as they were 2 meters long as they extended out of her neck cavity. Nothing much to do here, just need to tighten the steel cables and ensure that they aren't twisted. Satisfied, she folded the legs and carefully inserted them back into the cavity.

This was the worst part. There was a dull 'click' as the locking mechanism in her lower jaw held the legs in place when not deployed. Now this just left the gaping wound in her neck. She clamped the wound in two places with butterfly clips then got out the seaweed thread. This was much better than catgut as it did not pull and snag, and best of all did not need removing - it would dissolve as fast as she would heal - that would be a day maximum; her parent's magic was useful for that.

Now; go back to your quarters and get dressed. Make sure you wear something suitable. She walked back out into the main repair bay to here Mr L cursing over a fuel line. There was enough time for a bath and some sleep before moving out. She cringed as she entered the dark corridors of Castle Bleck between the repair bay and the living quarters - it was always chilly, but this time something else made her go cold. How was Count Bleck going to make perfect new worlds if what exists now falls into the ever-growing Void?


	15. Girl, Afraid

Mimi looked into the mirror and gazed at her reflection for the last time. Blonde hair in buns and a white silk kimono decorated with stylized cherry blossom. She sighed and glanced at the clock. Not long until Dimentio was to teleport her to Sammer's kingdom. Mr L had already set off to the jump point to avoid suspicion. She was to be teleported as she walked down the corridor to the Refectory. There has been strange glitches and other weird events happening in Castle Bleck, so her temporary disappearance would be passed off as one of those. Or so she had been told.

She set off, a part of her wondering why she had bothered dressing up as she would need all her powers of mimicry for this next mission. But this was only a distraction from the main cluster of thoughts that were nagging her.

She was going to be the witness to the end of a world. This was actually going to happen and she was surprised by how she felt. The thought of destroying all those worlds and the bigots that lived on them, had filled her with a nihilistic glee, safe in the knowledge that the Count would make it right. But now she was not so sure. Too late now, she was already transgressing against the Count's orders.

She steeled herself as she walked along the corridor. Then sudden blackness and a a feeling of being twisted inside, then oblivion.

Mimi awoke, and found herself in what appeared to be stables, judging by the straw and the smell of horses. She could hear the sort of commotion caused by people moving out and cleaning up the yard. From her vantage point she got a look at the servants and changed her appearance to match them. When she was sure that no-one was looking she emerged from her hiding place.

"You! what are you doing here! You're supposed to be sweeping the path prior to the King's passing!"

Mimi grabbed a broom and joined the rest of the servants. She looked around and cursed inwardly. No sign of the King or his retinue. Although the portal from Flipside where Mario and his entourage would appear was supposed to be near, there was no sign of the King. Without sight of the King she would not be able to mimic him.

She carried on sweeping. Out of the corner of her eye she saw that the supervisors attention was diverted by some frightened livestock who had escaped their pens. Hardly surprising since the Void filled most of the sky. Fitful breezes blew tufts of grass and dead leaves. Despite herself, she looked up and quickly drew away. It was one thing looking at the Void at Castle Bleck, but on a living soon to be vanquished world gave her a strange visceral feeling.

Don't think about that! Now is a good time to slip away. There was a hill behind the stables, perhaps she might get a view of King Sammer so she could be sure to mimic him. No sign of the enemy as yet.

She climbed up the hill, keeping behind the bushes until she caught a glimpse of the Emperor's palanquin, magnificent in gold and lacquer. Even with the eerie purple twilight, the procession was moving at an unhurried pace. Perhaps they were in denial, despite the evidence overhead that their world would end.

"Hey, is there someone here who shouldn't be?"

A voice from behind pulled her back into the present. She turned and saw two young men, dressed in what looked like formal livery. They where still approaching her, both were smiling but with all the warmth of the Void.

"Uh, I wanted to get a better view of the Emperor. What about you?"

"Yeah, we kinda shouldn't be here but you like you could be in big trouble." The second youth said.

"No-one knows we are here, or that you're here. But if you are nice to us it will just be our secret." The youth said with less of a smile and more of a leer.

Mimi noted that the first youth was flanking her. Running was not an option. This left but one option.

"I...I don't know what you mean."

"Oh sure you do." The first youth grinned.

"You peasant girls are all the same. Look, it won't hurt if your nice to us, get it?"

The first youth grabbed her by the neckline of her kimono, the second grabbed her hair.

They were close enough. She twitched her neck and felt the familiar sting as the lethal blades shot out of her neck, one in front and one behind. She saw a look of surprise and dismay in the youth's face before she withdrew, and he slumped to the ground, lifeless.

Feeling somewhat nauseous she looked at the two bodies. That was too close a call. But that encounter steeled her resolve. The new world of Count Bleck would never allow this. She looked up at the sky and sighed. Perhaps she had done those two young men a mercy.

She walked back down the hill, along the road which lead to the Imperial Palace of the Sammer Kingdom, the precession some distance behind her. Other than that it was largely deserted. She was wearing the identity of one of the slain youths and it was sufficient to get her most of the way into the palace. It was then a simple matter of mimicking the guards until finally she was in the Emperor's courtyard that Dimentio told her would be where Mario and his band would meet her.

She winced, feeling a bit out of sorts as she tightened a silk scarf taken from one of the youths around her neck, the wound feeling rather sore from that incident. Still she had her gem fleshettes hidden about her robes, gaudy but lethal leaves of precious stone.

Footsteps. And the sound of a woman's voice arguing with deep, gruff and faintly familiar voice. Mimi assumed her final disguise and turned to face the enemy. She looked over and saw the chest Dimentio said would be there. Everything in place.

"Splendid! the heroes have arrived. We had received word that you had a nasty run in with that despicable Count Bleck fellow!"

The lizard king Bowser and Mario nodded curtly.

"So the legends are true! Our ancestors did foretell these days!

"Your ancestors want you to shut up already and fork over the pure Heart!" Bowser interrupted.

"you haven't defeated all of my 100 elite guards!" She looked up at the encroaching Void.

"But the situation is grave...Oh for royal giggles it is in the chest on the 26th gate. Go claim the Pure Heart you richly deserve."

Mario and Peach exchanged glances, Bowser headed straight to the chest.

BOOOOM! Bowser staggered backward but was otherwise unharmed.

"But..But that explosion didn't even turn you black with soot! You're completely unharmed! This stinks!"

The three antagonists shared puzzled glances.

"So you just thought you could just take the pure heart? You guys are so dumb! Mimmmimimimi!"

Mimi took advantage of the three heroes confusion. She launched herself into the air spraying out a lethal rain of fleshettes. To her dismay, the three avoided them with ease. It never ceases to surprise her just how agile Mario was for such a small, dumpy man.

A blast of heat and she jumped smartly to avoid Bowser's breath, snagging herself on Peach's parasol blade. She cursed. Remember you only have to stall them, Dimentio had said and he would pull her out at the last minute. But could she be sure of that? Why trust Dimentio?

A sharp jolt from behind brought her back to the present as the little man in red landed a sharp kick from behind. Now the ground was lurching as the Void came closer; the sky at the zenith a pure, starless black. She spun and let fly another aura of fleshshettes; this time some found their mark. Focus; she teleported just in time as Mario and Bowser closed in.

More of this -they really were desperate, but then so was she since she could feel her strength flagging and her ammunition was running low. She smirked as a gust of wind nearly knocked the Princess off her feet as she went for her.

Dammit! It can't be long, it was almost impossible to escape gazing at the impending maw of pure blackness. Dimentio! You'd better come through!

She sagged. This has to end otherwise she might not make it through the void! Enough!

"That really hurt! You just a big bunch of bullies who hurt cute little girls! But it doesn't matter an eensy-teensy bit because everything's perfect!"

The three heroes, despite their wounds looked up with dismay. A tremor shook the ground, followed by a low boom.

"What? you don't believe me? Just look at the sky!" She giggled.

"The Void! It's enormous now!" Exclaimed the butterfly-like creature.

"Mimimimimi I sure got you meanies to waste lots of your time!" She was in full flow now.

"Guess you will have to stop looking for that dumb Pure Heart now!"

The three antagonists trembled as the ground did. Only the butterfly seemed capable of speech.

"That psychotic girl was only trying to stall us!"

Mimi sniggered.

"Golly, you guys really have your thinking caps on today! I did try to warn you that I was meaner than the Count. Now it's a bit of a bummer that I can't play with you guys any longer! Later meanies!"

Come on Dimentio... I don't want MY game to end...

She looked around and for the first time noticed how beautiful the Palace of King Sammer was. The surrounding countryside consisting of lush green fields and steep mountains in the distance. The guard she had passed standing stoically to attention, staring out the Void, faithful vassals to the last. Despite herself, she felt a wave of nausea and regret. Oh Count, can you make this new? Can you? Will it be worth it

The ground shook, the walls started to crumble and waves of heat came up from the rent ground. Then a twist, blackness and oblivion.

Mimi awoke face down on the ebon surface of the corridor in Castle Bleck. She wasn't sure but the last thing she heard sounded suspiciously like the muffled screams of thousands perishing as the world ended.

I don't want my game to end I don't want my game to end... It went through her mind on a loop. It dawned on her that the idea of ending all worlds had differed from the brutal reality of having seen it up close. Would the Count live up to it?

The doubt gnawing away at her became a physical pain. No, he can't. No one can. Just like you cannot bring someone back from the dead. You think you can, but it will only be a shade, a simulcrum of the person when alive. She remembered this when Count Bleck was tutoring her on some basics of this, years ago, shortly after she sought refuge here-

"Mimi! Where have you been! There is no sign of Mr. L or Dimentio! Explain yourself!"

Nastasia thundered down the corridor, her face white with fury.

Mimi picked herself up and ran to Nastasia, tears running down her face.

"Nassy, oh Nassy I...I saw it, I saw it end! All of it!" She blurted out between sobs.

"Mimi, calm down! I cannot hear what you mean!" Nastasia said in a calmer tone, she had never seen Mimi so distressed.

"I'm sorry. It was Dimentio's idea, went to Sammer's world... Saw it end... the screams...Oh the screams! I want it to stop!"

She let Nastasia hold her as she sobbed. Have I been lying to myself? Nastasia thought. Will the Count's plan prevail? Only ever since that comment about Timpani... well he's been kinda... uh distracted. The whole bad business with Luigi/Mr.L had left him shaken at first but later it seemed to have hardened his resolve. That is until Dimentio name-dropped Timpani into the mixture. But he seemed ambivilant as to whether he could stop this at will.

"Mimi, If anyone can suceed in making this right it is the Count. Falling apart and transgressing his direct orders will not help us now! You deserve the very least a reprimand but you can help us by telling me exactly what you know about what Dimentio is up to, k?"

"Yes Nassy, I'm sorry Nassy. I will I promise!"

Nastasia was shaken, she felt the hard knot of anxiety tighten inside her. Mimi has seldom been so distressed or willing to obey her orders just like that.

"Nassy?"

"k?"

"Do you think the Count can do it? I mean make new, better worlds?"

Nastasia felt a wave of dismay bloom from within. She really did not know how to answer this. Why hadn't the Count put a stop to this when he heard that Timpani could be alive? Or perhaps he couldn't. Nor could he ever have, ever since the Forbidden Wedding. No time for this now.

"Mimi, I am not sure now but I will consult the notes and the documents. I will tell you after you have told me everything you know about Dimentio. You are to report to me at 10.00 sharp, 'k. Consider yourself dismissed!"

"Yes Nassy, thank you Nassy." She turned to head towards her quarters.

"Mimi?"

"Nassy?"

"You look like something a chain chomps' dragged in. The Hydroponicum is working, better spend some time there first." She said in a kinder tone of voice. She walked briskly to her office. It seemed that Mimi had already confirmed one of her suspicions as Nastasia got to the door of her office just in time before she too broke down in tears.


	16. I'll Make Your Heart Smile

Dimentio sighed as he sat down in the bath. For all his power and mastery of dimensions, sometimes it was the simple things he needed to aid one's rest. He was exhausted, which these days seemed to be the default, but the finely tuned dimensional warping required at the culmination of his grand plan had left him utterly spent.

He slid into the water, the bubbles up to his chin. He should be ecstatic. So far, there was no evidence that anything he had pulled off within the last 48 hours had gone wrong, although some things had not quite gone to plan.

But why are you worrying? you have a couple of days to recouple your strength before the next stage. Just because there have been some surprises doesn't mean you have to worry. After all, the Florosprout worked well with O'chunks, and that was just a surface implant, and it had dropped out on his command. Mimi had successfully stalled the heroes and they had escaped without the Pure Heart. He had succeeded in pulling her out at the nick of time but was no further use to him now as she seemed to spend most of her time crying and hiding from everyone.

He had hoped to banish them there, and retrieve the Heart himself, but instead had had to venture to Flipside itself to send them to the UnderWhere. Even then, as he knew well from prophecy, they might not remain there, as he had never been able to fully translate that part of the Prophecy regarding the Lizard King, the Princess and the Man in Red together. Something about World Lines and how they become unstable if someone is banished to the UnderWhere before the end of their game. Death had to come at the end of life after all. Still, he needed the Hearts so he could thwart Count Bleck and unleash his creation -nothing less than his own private cosmos.

He smiled. At least he was confident about the Man in Red and that he was now in the UnderWhere. See. No need to worry, you have back-up plans to your back-up plans, more so than that fool Count Bleck, who is deluded enough to think he is still in control of the Prognosticus.  
Relaxing, he recalled some of the gems he had found from the mental ream he performed on Luigi to finally break his will. It was rather brutal, even he had to admit it, but had been worth it in that along with some fun memories he was able to discern the exact nature of the Man in Red and the Man in Green -they are brothers and such a bond -it would describe why both had such convoluted world lines, almost like mirrors. Clearly, Jaydes would have much to say to them once they had sought her out.

"The seventh Heart will unite two men, and its light will show the way to the fourth hero."

He recalled with a sigh. From what he had seen, of all the people who could find their beloved in the UnderWhere it would be Mario.

As for the Princess and the Lizard King, he wasn't too bothered about them, they had served their purpose at the beginning, he had no use for them now.

He shifted his position, adjusting the bandanna which covered his hair. There were some memories he had copied which were particularly entertaining, such as the brief but torrid affair with a young green-skinned nobleman with brilliant blond hair. All the more amusing if a little tragic was the man's reaction to being dumped when it was clear he was being used all along. Then more recent memories of trysts with a firey-haired young woman who's temper matched her hair colour, and to his mixed delight and dismay was his equal in most things athletic. It made him giggle when it transpired that their liaison was the worst kept secret in the Kingdom.

He recalled a particular incident where the young woman beckoned to him to join her in a secluded spot. She grinned as she lifted her shirt up at the back and wriggled the waistband of her jeans to reveal his name etched into her skin along with hers. He sniggered at his reaction as he blenched, after which she kissed him on his open, unresisting mouth.

He sighed, that was fun, it awoke parts of his mind and body that helped distract him from the present difficulties, but as he saw the man's lithe torso, his shy smile and his nervousness, it ceased to be fun any more since it reminded him of what he had lost for now. If that stupid, handsome fool had taken up his offer, there would have been no need for all the pain, torture and banishment! He, Dimentio could be anything he wanted him to be. If he wanted a tall, blond youth he could be that person-he had the skills to keep that up, and all he would have had to do was take that seed. Not even Mr L got it and he had no reason to suspect him he was a pure, blank slate. But that encounter in the dark had confused him. It was almost as if he knew the lonely place Dimentio resided; the threshold of godhood.

He looked down at his own body, or what remained of it after his first encounter with the Book of Prophecies. It was small and skinny; badly scarred, like it was after his first encounter with the Prognoticus, and required constant maintenance to keep it functional. He remembered finding this tome, which looked nondescript but made his hair stand on end. The way it made some of the basic magics he had been attempting so simple. But it could not last. The book made demands. He would try and sleep, or leave the room and it would look at him. More unnerving since it didn't have eyes. When he tried to shut it, he remembered the sound of screams, the roaring in his ears and the shock and pain on awakening. How he had to hide his ragged, bloody clothes and dress his wounds in secret. How he had to stay in seclusion until his wounds had healed and then finally having the courage to look into a mirror. How he took to wearing that mask and robes to hide the scars, and was reminded of the cautionary tales of young neophytes reading magical tomes, letting their minds wander and then nothing remaining of them but a pile of clothes and a slightly fatter book...

Foolishness! why are you doubting yourself? You would never do this when travelling between dimensions. Distractions would result in  
either a chilly grave in the vacuum of space or literally two places at once; a brief but horrible death.  
When had this started?

Dimentio sat up in the bath, he was starting to get a headache. He soaked a flannel in cold water and placed it on his forehead, giving him some relief. Everything had started off so well, but it dawned on him that things had started behaving strangely ever since his encounter with Luigi and the others. Of course it wasn't as if they were going to acquiesce so easily, but he was worrying and second-guessing himself more than ever.

Was it possible that in reaming Luigi's mind and implanting the seed, that something of Luigi's self-doubt had crossed over to him?  
He felt cold despite the warmth of the water; No! No! How could that me? That man was a plumber, a labourer not a master of time and space! Preposterous! Was he worried about him? There was no way he'd become like that needy coward with brother issues!

No matter, he was in the UnderWhere now as part of the plan. Only if he was to unite with the Man in Red would he be proven to be the True Man in Green, if not then there was one less problem if Dimentio got possession of the Pure Hearts.  
Much of the UnderWhere was the vast, slow river Twygz, composed of the tears of sinners, which would give him a soft landing at least. If he could hold out for so long in that cell, then he could manage the swim to shore. So why worry? Why worry indeed.

He added more hot water and eased back into the tub. There was still an amusing set of memories to explore. But one song that man must have heard many times wormed its way into his brain and he started to sing. It seemed rather appropriate now. More. Fool. Him.

"Strange Love,  
Strange highs and strange lows,  
Strange Love,  
That's where my love goes,  
Strange Love,  
Will you give it to me  
Will you take the pain  
I will give to you  
Again and again  
And will you return it

There'll be times  
When my crimes  
Will seem almost unforgivable  
I give in to sin  
Because you have to make this life liveable  
But when you think I've had enough  
From your sea of love  
I'll take more than another riverfull  
And I'll make it all worthwhile  
I'll make your heart smile...

Dimentio grinned and placed his arms behind his head. Oh poor foolish naive Mr L. So much courage and wit so misplaced. Return to me, say the words I want to hear and I'll make your heart smile.

Lyrics to "Strange Love" Depeche Mode by Martin Gore (c) EMI Music


	17. Divide by Zero

Nastasia gasped with exertion as she swam vigorously, crawl fashion. The water was somewhat cold, even at this pace. Still she ploughed though the water, elegant in a white swimsuit and matching cap with white flowers on it, even though she was barely keeping the chill at bay. Exercise was a window of normality in her daily life, but even then one could not escape the reality of the growing Void for long.  
She reached the end and turned, pushing off from the side, the chill of the water and the growing fatigue distractions from the anxiety gnawing within. This was the day she would interview Mimi and disclose to Count Bleck that Mimi, Dimentio and Mr L had gone AWOL. Better stop now, she thought, otherwise you'll be falling asleep by midday.

Nastasia climbed out of the pool, wrapped a towel round herself and walked briskly to the changing rooms. She sighed; the increased rate of decay evident even here. She could see a low frequency flickering in the halogen floods which lit the Solarium- that was a new one alongside the steady drop in temperature, despite the best efforts of the maintenance workers.

Best keep moving, she thought. Too much thinking and you will be good for nothing.

Nastasia shut the door behind Mimi and gestured for her to sit down.

"Let's start from the beginning . I haven't much time, so please do not deviate as it will be worse for you if you do. So talk."

Mimi sat down and blinked. Even though she agreed to this, speech eluded her under Nastasia's steady gaze.

"Um..urhh.. ! Yes! It was after Count Bleck sent O'Chunks to the Craglands! Now I remember!" Mimi gabbled nervously.

"That would have been when the Count had explicitly stated that you where to stay within Castle Bleck until further orders."

"Yeah, uh well, we went to the rec room and Mr L started whinging, the way he does. He'd just fixed Brobot and was wanting to take it out. I was going to watch TV then go to the Solarium, then Dimentio turned up."

"Go on, what did Dimentio have to say for himself?"

"Mr L and me were watching TV and eating pizza. I thought he was going to steal it but then he went on about Count Bleck and that although the Count had ordered us to stand down. I slapped him down and said that we were already on thin ice since the heroes were still on there way, as O'Chunks got beat up. Again. Then Mr L stole the remote-"

Mimi faltered under Nastasia's hardening gaze.

"Um yeah, right Ok. Dimentio went behind the sofa and went 'Ahahahahah! It's hard to say still when you pine for sweet vengeance! The Counts orders are absolute, without question? We shouldn't think of a sneak attack, perish the thought!'. I said no way! Like I wanted more trouble, but Mr L. went quiet."

"Then what?"

"I said no way! Then Dimentio said something about a Pure Heart. Dimentio said that if we can prove ourselves to the Count by getting the Heart to him and thwarting the heroes, that could only please the Count!"

Nastasia nodded, motioning Mimi to continue.

"Mr L was off like a shot, anything to do with Brobot, I wasn't so sure. But Dimentio, he's...so...so uh persuasive. When he saw we were still listening he went on. He said that Sammer's world would fall into the Void soon and that the pure heart was there-"

Nastasia blanched, her face turning white.

"Stop right there! How come Dimentio is privy to the location of the Pure Heart?"

"Wha?! How'm I supposed to know? All I know is he knows!" Mimi retorted.

"Damn! Forget I said that! So what did Dimentio do with both of you as it seems that Mr L is part of this?"

"I had to stall the heroes in Sammer's kingdom so that they would fail to get the Heart while it collapsed into the Void, taking the Heart with it. Dimentio helped me to flip to that world. I don't know what Mr L had to do, I guess he was in orbit or something."

"So, then what?"

"Dimentio put me near the Emperor's palace. I had to see the Emperor before I could mimic him, to fool the heroes. I fought them, to stall them but I... my mind wasn't in it."

Despite herself, Nastasia found her curiosity piqued.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Looked up, saw the Void... It's not like the Void here. It was so...Black. It's centre...You see the Void here and it's weird purple light...and..and the sky at night? That's not like that black. It was a hole in reality, the fizzy purple light at the edges made it BLACKER! I really didn't want to be there. Then the heroes left and I was alone. Alone. And the Void... oh no..."

Mimi clutched her head.

"Is that really what the Count wants, Nassy?"

"That's not for me to say, have you anything else to add?"

"No, that's all. Wait! Dimentio helped me to get out just before the world collapsed but after that I didn't see him back at the Castle!"

"Do you know the whereabouts of Mr L now?"

"No, don't you?"

"No, that is all. Consider yourself dismissed."

Nastasia sat in silence. Her appointment with the Count was not for another hour but there was plenty of food for thought. How did Dimentio know about the location of that Pure Heart, and that it was in the first world to disappear into the Void?  
She thought about the strange incidents which had occurred over the past few days. There was O'Chunk's return from the land of the Cragnons. She had to give him his debrief following his defeat, but she couldn't help but notice a nasty, perfectly round scalp wound right in the centre of his crown. Not that she wasn't used to seeing O'Chunks battle-worn, but she remembered those floro-zombies of Dimentio's.

Could it be that O'Chunks's wound a Floro scar? She never trusted Dimentio, and was well aware of the Count's own misgivings but even she found it hard to countenance that Dimentio would use those mind-altering parasites on his fellow minions? No Way! But the more she thought about it, it seemed to crystallize in her mind.

With O'Chunks out on a mission, Dimentio took it as an opportunity to conspire with Mr L and Mimi, isolating them from her and by extension, the Count. Given his skill at dimensional flipping, it would not be too much of a stretch to presume he had meddled with O'Chunks to stall his return, thus making it easier to manipulate Mr L and Mimi.

How much could she trust Mimi's testimony? Nothing about that was certain but she remembered the terror in her eyes, and that here usual facade of rebellion towards her was absent for now. She believed Mimi when she said she had no idea about Mr L's fate.

So why would he do this? Isolate the Count's minions? But then if he had some idea as to the location of the last Pure Hearts did that mean he was privy to information within the Prognosticus? One thing was for certain, you did not underestimate Dimentio for long.  
Think woman, what is the most simple explanation to why he'd do this? What if this was a means for Dimentio to get the Pure Hearts for himself?  
She felt a prickly wave of sweat move over her as the true horror of that situation solidified in her mind. She was seldom wrong in matters of instinct. Dimentio had accepted the Count's leadership but it was clear to her that he'd only paid lip-service to this. Count Bleck had told her in confidence that he had met Dimentio in the past but had rejected him, as it had not been clear as to whether Dimentio was the mage of prophecy. He had always come across as arrogant but had always submitted to the Count whenever he had transgressed his orders. However, did he submit out of loyalty? Or simply because he could and was playing the long game? One thing was certain for now was that Dimentio's loyalty was to himself.

Being honest to herself she had suspicions about Dimentio even before his treatment of Luigi, but this was the first hard evidence of his treachery; the subversion of the Counts orders and that Mr L was still missing. It was perfectly believable to think that Dimentio had finished off the job he started in the cell.

She sighed, got up from her desk and made her way to the Count's office.

"Enter." Count Bleck announced as soon as Nastasia was outside the door.

"I presume you have an explanation as to why Mimi and Mr L went missing?"

"Yes, Count. It was an administration oversight on my behalf, and I take full responsibility."

"You had given them my explicit orders. I see that there is no sign of Mr L as of yet. Tell me, what did you glean from Mimi?"

Nastasia gulped. The Count did not seem to be angry, she had not expected this reaction.

"From what I got from Mimi, Dimentio was behind them disobeying their orders and leaving the Castle. Dimentio had a plan to bring them to Sammer's Kingdom just as it fell. They would take the Pure Heart to bring to you."

"So how much of that do you believe of this?"

"I have good reason to believe Mimi's testimony, and I believe that she has no idea as to what has become of Mr L. As far as I know, he still hasn't returned. Mimi's excuse was that she thought retrieving the Heart would make you happy."

Count Bleck's countenance was grave. He spoke in a flat grey, tone.

"Mr L will not return. Dimentio returned not long ago with the news that Mr L has gone on an unauthorized recon mission and had met his demise at the fall of Sammer's World."

Nastasia slumped. Mr L was gone. Not even dead as that meant he would still have a physical presence in reality. But in the Void he ceased to exist. That was it, the horrible painful end to a gentle soul. She gathered her composure.

"But from what I heard from Mimi, she said that Mr L was supposed to engage the heroes AFTER the fall. It's not possible that Dimentio knows where the final Hearts are?"

Count Bleck stood erect as if given a shock.

"The only way he would know about the locations of those Hearts would be to have read the Dark Prognosticus! How did he access it HOW! Do not tell me that it is your incompetence too!"

"Count! How could that be! You have wards up on that book, I and others have never been alone with it. You have only had me see extracts on it under the strictest supervision! Please, Count that could not be me!"

Count Bleck sighed and slumped back into his chair.  
"Of course not! That's nonsense! But do you have any more news!"

Nastasia swallowed. Now or never.

"What you say tallies with my observations, Count. Dimentio has turned traitor. He conspired with Mr L and Mimi and helped them flip dimensions to Sammer's World. Mimi cannot flip that far herself. I have evidence he interfered with O'Chunks in his last battle- the would on his crown I dressed looked like the scar of a Floro sprout! He will use the heroes to get the Pure Hearts and use them himself! For what ends I do not know."

Count Bleck sat impassively.

"Count, whatever Dimentio has in mind, I am certain that it will be worse than anything we could ever make. He has such a lust for power! What should we do now?"

"Nastasia, it is time I made a confession to you. But, and I cannot stress enough that you keep this confidential! There is no way to stop the Void now, pure Hearts or not , it is too late. Now we must stop Dimentio as you are right that his alternative would be far worse."

"Count, are you really sure? What about Timpani? What if she is the pixl companion of the heroes? If she is still alive, you should not give up hope!"

Nastasia swallowed hard, fighting back tears.

"Count, forgive my boldness but we know that the heroes are even now searching for the final Pure Hearts, they would also be fighting Dimentio. Perhaps...we should unite with the heroes and fight Dimentio. You said that if the Host of the Chaos Heart is vanquished, we can control it-... stop the damage! Mimi will be biddable I'm sure, and so will O'Chunks. I...I'm not ready for the end of all games, and yours, sir."

Nastasia stood shaking, holding onto the desk, there I said it she thought.

The Count sat in silence, his stare boring into her. He rose, his hands clutching the desk.

"Preposterous! There is no way even these heroes can stop this now! Gone I want it gone! Dimentio will only be taken down with the end of this all! There CAN be no turning back! Zero has opened its mouth. Consider yourself dismissed Nastasia! I will issue orders from now on! Now go. Do not return until I summon you!"

Nastasia sagged. She felt her own Void open up within. I've lost his love. I transgressed his boundaries. She gathered herself up with what strength she had and wandered towards her quarters in the dim hinterland beyond tears, beyond despair. This is it. Bleck. Blumiere is gone, the book has taken him away. Mr L is gone. Not even Timpani.

All she could do was put a glassy, neutral expression. She owed the remaining minions that much.


	18. Downfall

Mr L winced as the force of the explosion threw him against the webbing. The lights flickered and the smell of hot resin filled the cabin.

"Ha! Think that's it? Launch Command Module!"

Mr L depressed the toggle. He was rewarded with some sharp cracks and a fat spark.

"Oh no! Damn!"

This left Mr L one choice. He grabbed the ABORT lever and pulled.

"I love you Brobot! Take them out. L-osers!"

Mr L tensed as he felt the acceleration under him pin him to his seat. It was a struggle just to breathe as his vision turned grey. He did not see the explosion under him, just felt the heat wave. The acceleration slackened and a brief moment of weightlessness signalled that he was at the top of the parabola. He was some distance clear of the explosion and now could see the burning mass of metal and fuel forming a dark plume with a deep red heart. He felt some grim satisfaction that those heroes would be hard put to survive that. His reverie was brought to a sudden halt as his parachute deployed automatically, checking his decent to the ground-or rather what remained following this world's collapse into the Void.

It dawned on Mr L that the only landmark in this empty, white world was the burning wreckage of Brobot. There was nothing else, it was almost impossible to tell where the horizon was as his dangled under his parachute. Then he saw three tiny figures detach themselves from the conflagration and head towards him.

Mr L felt himself go limp as any hope remaining burnt alongside the flaming wreckage of Brobot. He had lied to the Count, he had conspired with Dimentio and Brobot's demise was for nothing!

A sharp jolt as he hit the ground. They were getting closer, two of them were having an argument it seemed, but one was pulling ahead. Mr L discarded the parachute and became aware of the various assaults that the fight and ejection had inflicted on him. His head and shoulders felt like they were made of glass, his jumpsuit was torn and could still smell burning electronics. He looked around; the small figure gaining on him was his nemesis-the Man in Red! Not knowing what else to do, Mr L turned and ran.

But why?

Why bother? What is here for you? That burning pyre is everything you have worked for. Your hopes, dreams, the Count's misplaced trust in you. That is you. That is everything you have ever done. Going up in smoke. Dead dreams in a dead world.

Mr L felt tears run down his face. He still had a fair turn of speed despite the ejection, but the Man in Red was gaining on him. What now? Keep running that's all your good for. Or else there is the mercy of the Man in Red.

"NO! Preposterous! Why, why can't I win? You laugh now but the Green Thunder never forgets!"

"Ahahaha! Did they wound your fragile pride Mr L? Destroy your robot again?"

A familiar voice. Grasping the remains of his composure he turned to face Dimentio.

"You would've thought a giant robot would be enough to crush those heroes?"

Mr L struggled to stay upright. Clutching his knees he slumped, almost forgetting Dimentio's presence.

"I... I'm a disgrace. I can't face Count Bleck after this!"

"Perhaps that's for the best."

"Huh?"

Mr L felt a hard knot in his abdomen form as sweat pricked on his skin. Dimentio was still smiling, and now he felt himself rise right into the air. He tried to scoot backwards but fell. He gulped, showing fear to Dimentio was the last thing he wanted to do.

"Huh? What now? What are you doing?!" Failing to keep the rising hysteria out of his voice as he rose to his feet.

A couple of small explosions knocked Mr L flat on his back. In a conversational tone of voice, Dimentio smiled.

"You said it yourself, you can't go back to the Count so get lost."

"Not a funny joke Dimentio, if I wanted to laugh your face is inspiration enough!"

Dimentio's grin broadened at that retort.

"Such temper! Your nostrils flare like the hood of a hissing cobra. I can't have you around the Count. If I am rid of you here, the others will never find you."Dimentio's smile was almost beatific.

"Yes... yes, this is my moment to grasp."

Mr L leapt to his feet but to his horror hit an invisible wall. Dimentio chuckled.

"It's time to take your final bow Mr L."

"Hey! Hey now! Have you lost your mind Dimentio?"

Mr L failed to keep the rising hysteria out of his voice as he pounded the sides of the invisible box he found himself in. Dimentio walked towards him. He put one finger to his lips.

"Shhh, it won't be so bad I promise, I'll send those heroes your way soon so you have someone to play with."

Mr L hammered the invisible wall to no avail as Dimentio performed an elaborate gesture. His face shimmered as if behind a heat haze. Then his universe exploded in pain as he felt flames engulf him. The last thing he saw was his arm on fire.

He awoke to an strangely familiar feeling of warmth and pressure on his face.

How did I survive that? Survive what? Went through his muddled mind as he opened his eyes. And wished he hadn't.

Now he could see he was immersed in a body of water, descending slowly. Judging by the dim light he was a long way down. Small white hands on skeletal arms wriggled within. He saw that some had attached themselves to his feet and hands. Unlike the other hands, these were swimming purposely downward. A panicked gasp was cut short as a bubble escaped from his lips and the idea that he should start swimming too shot into his disordered mind. He started to swim after the bubble, without it it was almost impossible to know which way was up, flinging off the clinging hands. He could feel his chest get tighter with each kick through the dim, tepid water. Slowly, the surface became brighter, but now he had to fight against the urge to breathe out.

Above, something caught his attention as it drifted, outlined against the dim purple surface. It was a green cap with an L emblem on it. Somehow it seemed significant, so he grabbed it as he swam past. However, this did not change the fact that he his chest was a ball of agony, the warmth and lack of oxygen sapping the remains of his strength. The surface was so close but black spots crawled across his vision and he breathed out, a veil of bubbles as a wreath-

The sting of cold air jolted his soggy brain into some sort of awareness. Salty water shot out of his nose and mouth as he thrashed around gasping for air.

"MARIO!" he cried out not knowing why as he sucked down air and blinked the brackish water out of his eyes. Once the black spots had left his vision, it dawned on him that his frantic splashing would attract more of those skeletal hands. His breathing slowed down as he trod water and scraped the hair out of his eyes. Free from the imminent threat of drowning, strange disjointed memories, images of dark castles, freezing darkness, a flash of light like an atomic bomb... falling through air... and people. His loved ones, two women, one blond , the other red-haired and a short man with curly hair and a moustache... like his as he touched his top lip. He usually wore a red cap... like the green one clutched in his hand still.

Mario! How long had it been? He'd last seen him out cold in Bowser's Castle when he, Peach and Bowser were kidnapped by that maniac who called himself Count Bleck. He looked down at himself, how come he remembered being burnt, but as far as he could tell he was wearing his usual shirt and coveralls, though his footwear was no doubt at the bottom of the river.

Luigi looked around himself, there wasn't much to see where he was other than the water being warmer than the air was shrouded in mist. A fitful breeze blew ripples across the surface, and more of the little hands wriggled in the water nearby. The dim sky did not have a single light source but strange luminous structures hung from above, casting an eerie green light towards what passed for the horizon. He did notice that the 'sky' appeared darker front and back than to the sides, giving him the impression that he was in some river in a vast cavern. Of course the details didn't matter if he blacked out from fatigue before he reached the shore.

What would Mario do? Not hang around here, as he noticed ripples in the water from those little hands nearby.

With no other option, he took a deep breath and started to swim in the direction of the shore that he hoped was hidden in the darkness.

Hours passed as Luigi found himself in a strange routine caused by the featureless waters and his mounting fatigue. While the relative warmth of the water meant that hypothermia wasn't a danger, this presented another problem in that he could swim no more than a few dozen strokes at a time before he overheated and had to float on his back in an attempt to shed heat.

There were more encounters with the little skeletal hands and although he could easily outswim them, it was blundering into groups of them which was the hazard, and had to dive to avoid them. But the water seemed to be getting colder, and some of the hazy features ahead seemed to be more fixed.

Could that be the shore? He gasped and stuck out breaststroke wise.

Dammit Mario! where are you?

More hours passed. Now he had weeds to contend with but the shore did not seem nearer. He gasped, he did not seem to be capable of thought, just a mass of warm pink fuzz in his mind. He had caught himself sink under, only noticing when he started to suck it down, and had broken the surface, coughing and spluttering. It was getting harder to move his limbs, and he could feel his clothes, everything weighing him down.

Dammit Mario, wherever you are bet your in the sun and I'm in this dark place as usual. Can't do this no more sorry, bye is that it?

He sighed, and felt what only could be described as disappointment and a strange, dull smugness as his eyes slid shut and the water snapped over his head for the last time.


	19. Amadan Dubh

"O'Chunks, please take a seat"

"-Springin' forth from 'is lair as his foes all despair, for Bleck be the name o' their doom-"

"SILENCE! O'Chunks, what is the name of his foolishness?"

"Wah, Eh, my apologies, Count. Only after those heroes decked me in the Craglands, Nastasia made me pen a motivational tune and sing it a thousand times-"

"That's enough! That really won't be necessary right now."

"Aye, Count. Eh, how come Nastasia is not here?"

"There have been some changes around here. Nastasia is...indisposed. I will be giving the orders from now on. Certain events have transpired which mean that as of now I can only count on yourself and Mimi to thwart the heroes and bring me the Pure hearts."

"Aye, sir. So what's been happening? Is it to do with that meddlin' clown? And what's become of young master L?"

Count Bleck sat upright, surprised at O'Chunks' observation.

"You're close to the truth O'Chunks. Dimentio conspired with Mimi and Mr L under the guise of capturing the Pure Heart of Sammer's World for me. However, he lured Mr L to his doom. Mimi barely escaped alive."

O'Chunks' ruddy complexion went pale as he sat in silence. Count Bleck held his gaze steady.

"Dimentio has turned traitor. He intends to combine the power of the Chaos Heart with that of the Pure Hearts and make everyone and everything his slaves. It is imperative that we stop him otherwise all our work is doomed."

"Aye, right you are my Count. Truth is, I never trusted that fool. I'll serve you until my last breath Count. Yeh can count on me for that! Do yeh want me to go and rally the troops? I'll sing some motivational songs-"

"That won't be necessary. Consider yourself dismissed until further orders."

O'Chunks walked down the dark corridors ill at ease. That would explain why he hadn't seen much of Nastasia over the past few days. Normally they'd see each other in the kitchen or the gym, but there had been no sign of her. The power cuts had not gone unnoticed by him either. No wonder the lass had fallen ill, she had so much to do! It also explained why he hadn't seen much of Mimi either. He'd usually see her in the Rec room after dinner, watching TV or gaming, and wasn't averse to joining her, despite his woeful skill at video games. He headed towards Nastasia's room.

"Nassy? Nastasia?"

"Come in O'Chunks."

O'Chunks entered. Nastasia was sat at her desk. She did not seem unwell as it where, since she was fully dressed and alert.

"How are you Nassy? Oh wait I'm supposed to be singing still! I've only done it 512 times so far-"

"O'Chunks, I'll let you off for now while you're here. I'm fine, I'm fine...really I am..."

Her voice cracked and she hiccuped into sobs.

"Oh O'Chunks! It's all my fault! I ... I was careless and let Dimentio trick Mr L and Mimi! I...I don't know! I've lost his love!"

"Oh Nassy! there there! "

O'Chunks found himself off balance. Nastasia had quickly come back to her usual calm composure after the bad business between Luigi/Mr L. He leaned over and let her sob into his arm, not sure what else to do.

"Nassy, Nassy, it's...OK. He tricked me too! Remember? See that great 'ole in mah heid that ye dressed?"

He bent down to show her the dressing on the top of his crown.

"Whatever the Count said, I'm sure the Count'll count on you! You're the only one who can make sense of that book of his. Eh, and read his handwriting! You're the cleverest one out of us I swear!"

"Oh O'Chunks! I'm glad that you got away from that hideous clown!"

"What do we do now Nassy?"

"I'm really not sure O'Chunks."

There was a rapping at the door.

"Mimi? You can come in." Nastasia said, much to O'Chunks' puzzlement.

Mimi entered, looking unusually childlike in pyjamas and a dressing gown. She looked pale and drawn.

"Hi Nassy. Uh hi O'Chunks! What are you doing here?"

"We are discussing the Count's new orders. We are to stop Dimentio's treachery! You with us!"

"Sure! That creepy clown's a big meanie! I don't want him to win! We're Team Bleck!"

"Team Bleck! I like that."

"Hey! Is that the time? I'm starving! Lets go to the kitchen!"

The three minions went down to the Refectory and made a simple meal. While they were eating Mimi spoke up:

"Um, can we have like a sleepover tonight? In the Rec room. We can play games and...um. I...I don't really want to be on my own tonight guys."

"That actually sounds like a good idea." Nastasia said, to her own surprise.

"Yeh, I'll tell yeh some of my stories from back home! And I'll remember my pee-jays."

"'k? Sounds like a plan! We will get blankets and supplies and meet back here in 15 minutes!"

They returned to the Rec room with a variety of supplies and night attire. Nastasia was in her grey pyjamas and a white dressing gown. O'Chunks was wearing an enormous shaggy gown in brown and red stripes, under which he wore tracksuit bottoms, since he was something of a stranger to night attire. O'Chunks was the first to speak up:

"We've all been burnt by the jester and I'll tell yeh why."

"Go on, We're listening."

"In my country we have many tales about what most call fairies or the fae folk. Most folk think they're just little people who paint flowers or live at the ends of rainbows."

Mimi sniggered. It seemed incongruous that O'Chunks was talking about fairies of all things. O'Chunks gave her a sharp look.

"Yeh might think it funny lass, but the fae folk have great power. They are little people most don't see but all know they're there. They live in the woods; in the springs; the waysides; hidden places. Their world's and our world are mixed abut different like. Only there are days when they mix, like Beltane and Lughnassa, and of course Samhain. You look after them, they look after you. Give them the first ears of harvest, the first cup of mead like?"

The two women looked puzzled but were still listening.

"If the fae are happy, your harvest is good, the mead is sweet and you won't get caught by willo'th'wisps in the swamps when travelling.

"Uh eh, what'm saying is there are tricksters with the fae, and there are people too who can see them more than others, like they're fae themselves. They're the wise women, the tooth-drawers, bone-setters, them that have the wits you need. But there are those who just want the fae for themselves? They might be good at it too. But they end up going 'touched' if they're not careful. Or they dinnae give a damn! The worst one of all is the Amadan Dubh - The Fatal Fool!

Mimi and Nastasia looked at O'Chunks in shock.

"Do you mean Dimentio? " Mimi volunteered. Nastasia nodded silently. O'Chunks continued:

"I'll be level with yeh, lasses, I saw that when I first met him. But I trusted the Count, 'cause I thought he knew what he was doing."

Nastasia gave him a curious look.

"But whatever the Count does we'll fight Dimentio. Even if he got it wrong I'm still on team Bleck!"

Nastasia and Mimi smiled. Nastasia spoke up:

"Well, it's getting late. Let's make ourselves comfortable, but before we turn in we need to do do this 'k?"

Nastasia produced a small, dusty bottle from her dressing gown and poured a small measure of clear liquid into each of their mugs.

"I think we need a nightcap. To Team Bleck!"

"Team Bleck!" They chorused.

"O'Chunks?"

"Yeah?"

"How does that song of yours about Bleck goes?"

"Raise your chunks in the air as the most debonair of man 'o men strides into the room...

-Springin' forth from 'is lair as his foes all despair, for Bleck be the name o' their doom-

Wooooahh wo wo wo That's our Bleck, Bleckity Bleckity wooo...and I cannae' remember the rest.."

The three of them laughed until they wept.

Once they got their breath back, Nastasia dimmed the lights and they made themselves comfortable on the floor and sofa. As the night wore on Mimi and Nastasia found themselves in O'Chunks' arms, one on each side. Count Bleck saw that as he got himself some food and found his face move in an unfamiliar way. It was a shock to realise how long it had been since he had smiled.


	20. Downfall: Epilogue

It was more peaceful than he feared it would be, drifting downwards, no need to fight the inevitable as he breathed out.  
At least it's not cold-

Then his feet hit stones and slippery clay, jolting him out of his reverie. He jerked upright, breaking the surface and found that the water was barely up to his armpits. He felt a surge of anger - to think that he had damn near drowned at a depth he could stand up in it!

Cursing, he slogged through the shallows, even here there were the Underhands and he felt a shiver of revulsion as he grabbed their slīmy, bony limbs and tossed them away. Pink spots of fatigue flashed before his eyes as he pushed onwards up the shallow, muddy slope, the depth slowly receding. Finally, he spied a shingle beach and with the last of his strength, his legs finally free of the cloying river, he managed to shamble up the beach half-sobbing with exertion. As soon as he was out of the water, despite his sodden clothing and the shingle, he lay down and was asleep before his head touched the ground.

Luigi awoke; the brief period on waking where he could hope that it was a nightmare vanishing like dry ice on a hot day.

He was lying on a hump of shingle, with the river on one side and what looked like a muddy swamp with the occasional tree on the other side, disappearing into the mist. He had no idea how long he had been out, but his clothes were still wet, just not enough to wring out. He sighed, looked around. There really wasn't much else to see except the river, more mud and the narrow stretch of beach that he stood on.

He got up on all fours. Nothing seemed to hurt but he felt both stiff and like he had been pounded like a ball of dough. He stretched out to the tune of various cracking and popping noises before standing up and surveying his surroundings.

Strangely he did not feel hungry or thirsty, nor did he need the bathroom. Looking around that was probably just as well. He hoiked some water out of his ear and pulled up his sleeves. A mass of white scars greeted him. He looked down at his feet. Apart from the calluses looking pale and soft from the long immersion, they were looking rather tattered, but not bleeding. Well he couldn't do anything about it now.

Now what? Think! Mario wouldn't just lie down and die here!

He walked a few places down river. There seemed to be even less to see here. Even with the mist he could see that the trees were more sparse and the swamp seemed to merge with the river in places. He really wasn't in a mood to see if there was a way through there. This left one choice, upriver and keep to the waters edge.

He grabbed his cap, wrang it out and and placed it on his head.

"Lets go!" He said wearily.


	21. World Lines

Nastasia approached the Count's private closet, her heart pounding in her ears.

Any louder than this, she thought and the Count will hear it!

This was by far the boldest move she had ever done. Breaking into the Count's office and reading the Dark Prognosticus without the Count's authorization. The only reason she reckoned she could pull this off was that the Count was using the pool in the Solarium. Knowing how long it would take the Count to get dressed it would be at least 10 minutes for him to get there, even if he flipped there.

The door opened with ease as Nastasia used the charm that Count Bleck had given her in confidence to access his office. She proceeded toward his desk and throne, complete with his Cloth of State. She pushed aside the cloth and uttered the words she had committed to memory from Count Bleck. The featureless ebon surface appeared to shiver and the faint rectangular outline appeared.

Nastasia breathed deeply. Now for the final incantation. Get this wrong and she wouldn't have to worry about the Void anymore...

Meanwhile, Dimentio stalked around the mechanical workshop, formerly the domain of Mr L. Dimentio still had preparations to make and was keeping a low profile in Dimension D, a small pocked of space-time that could only be accessed by flipping. Although he was aware that all except O'Chunks could flip, Castle Bleck was sufficiently vast that it was no great difficulty to construct this little pocket.

The workshop looked just like Mr L had gone to the Refectory to get something to eat. The dolly was still on the floor and most of the tools placed back on their marked holders. The corner furthest from the hanger doors was the most chaotic. Large sheets of metal where discarded on the floor along with machine parts. My, Mr L, you have been a busy boy.

Dimentio froze as he saw movement in his peripheral vision. He turned and saw a small robot who had wandered into the discarded metal. Watching it he saw that the robot had been walking around the room all the time he was here, he'd just noticed it when it reached the pile of metal.

The little robot had given Dimentio food for thought. He recognised it as the robot he'd put the spy camera in and that its face was a facsimile of Mr L. Dimentio smiled. If those heroes make it to his domain he would make sure their last moments would be spectacular, With Mr L's handiwork the star of the show.

Keep breathing, keep breathing. There it is. The Dark Prognosticus. Having got this far, the charms and spells she cast she would be protected from the dark magic which pervaded this ancient tome. But something didn't sit right. The tome did not seem almost alive like she remembered it.

Not long now.

She opened the tome in a part she recognised. The text looked the same but it didn't crawl or mutate like she remembered it when the Count handled it-! Damn! Better get out of here!

She placed the book back in the niche, taking deep breaths before she chanted the protective incantation, sighing with relief as the wall closed over it. Then the next chant to close the viewing. Backing around the desk she caught her shirt on his pen stand.

"Shit!"

Ink splashed on the desk and on her clothes. Fighting against a tide of panic, she practically ran out of the door, muttered the closing charm and only breathed when she heard the click. Taking no more risks she flipped back to her quarters.

Once the adrenaline of her close escape wore off, the true horror of her findings dawned on her. The Dark Prognosticus is a fake! There could be only one who could do such a thing!

Well, there was only one course of action now. You must tell Bleck and face the consequences. After all, the worst case scenario cannot be as bad as what Dimentio has set aside. She looked in the mirror to check that her expression resembled normality prior to changing her clothes.

Feeling a flush of fey energy, she almost smiled as she ventured forth to Count Bleck's office.


	22. Good Man Blumiere, Scoundrel Bleck

Count Bleck entered his office having returned from the Solarium. Whatever repairs Nastasia and the Maintenance crew had managed were working for now, and he felt refreshed for once. Indeed, it had been a welcome diversion from the heightened tension he had been feeling as the dark prophesies came to pass.

For the past few days he had been feeling more regret and worse than that doubt, which was a worrying development. He had always felt so certain and every consultation of the Prognosticus affirmed this. So why the doubt? And why now?

Still, there was only one place he could consult this and he knew better than anyone that you did not do so frivolously. That tome read you as much as you read it, and its frightful secrets gleaned from generations of its possessors. It had been a couple of days since he had been in his office after all.

On days like this, Bleck wasn't so sure who possessed whom.

The warm buzz of post-exercise endorphins dissipated as soon as he set foot over the threshold.

Paper were in disarray, with ink splashed on the desk and floor. But worse than that, the atmosphere seemed different. He felt nausea rise within. Only two people could be capable of this outrage, but there could only be one possible culprit. That would explain why he was keeping such a low profile around the Castle. He had been unable to pinpoint him, and none of the other staff members had seen him. He could hold it no longer.

"DIMENTIO! YOU SHALL PAY FOR THIS OUTRAGE!"

That would have to wait. Dimentio was either so convinced of his own success that he was being sloppy, or perhaps he was careless as the end drew near. Either way, any mistake would be an opportunity to wreck his righteous vengeance on that clown!

Feeling calmer, he prepared himself to consult the Prognosticus. He pulled the curtain and made the incantation. The niche revealed itself, along with the tome. He took it into his hand and sought the passage that was troubling him.

'Beware of the young ones, for they do not conceal the truth,

Beware the frivolous ones, for they are the most deadly,

Beware the hidden ones, for they will reveal themselves at the last,

All will be revealed at zero's open mouth.'

Did this refer to the heroes, their pixl companions or his own minions? He could not be sure, but as he handled the book it felt strange. It did not have the strange vitality that it should have, and the text did not give the impression that it had just finished moving on the page. His unease growing, Bleck looked away. He felt nothing, no pull, no hissing and chittering at the edge of his mind. His fingers numb, he dropped the book. It fluttered to the ground, as inanimate as the pen and inkwell on the floor.

He barely made it to the toilet in time to vomit, the realisation blazing as clear as a meteorite. The Dark Prognosticus was a fake! The fact that there was no doubt in Bleck's mind who the perpetrator was was scant consolation.

He sagged against the wall. Dimentio had the Prognosticus. With the Chaos Heart and the Pure Hearts he would be unstoppable. All that could be done now was to summon his three remaining minions to get the hearts to him. If he had them, he could erase them and leave Dimentio powerless.

It doesn't have to end like this. The Heroes. They could help you fight Dimentio

He sighed. Nastasia's outburst nagged at him, ever since there was evidence that Tippi could be an avatar of Timpani. But would they ally with Bleck, Ender of Games, Destroyer of Worlds? Of course not! With nothing else to do, he summoned his three surviving minions one by one.

"Nastasia, please come in"

No need to summon her, she was just outside the door, the Count having recently given Mimi her final orders.

"Count, you wish to see me?"

"Yes, I do. I know for certain that Dimentio has turned traitor now. He has the Dark Prognosticus. All he needs are the Pure Hearts and should that pass, it will make the End of Games seem like a memory of heaven."

"You say you wish to see me Count? Can I please speak freely?"

The Count had a resigned look.

"Nastasia, please do. I'm listening."

"If Tippi is really who we think she is, perhaps she can persuade the heroes that it is Dimentio who is the threat. I...I beg of you, please don't let it end this way. Oh, forgive me, I should not have said that!"

"Nastasia, please! there is nothing to forgive. I should be asking yours. It is too late for that now. Mimi and O'Chunks have their orders. I know the Labyrinth well enough that Dimentio cannot intercept them. Dimentio will not prevail, they'll make sure of that!"

Count Bleck looked lost in thought.

"Nastasia, why did you not leave when you could? You could always leave with my blessing?"

"I Love you Count, even though you are destined for another. I want a reality where you are here. I had given up on life, I was ready to stay forever as a bat; my people can become Borrowers, skin-changers, there was nothing left and I was on the point of no return, but you rescued me. You showed me kindness and asked nothing back from me."

"I...remember, Nastasia. It was a surprise! There were not many left of our kind. Even less of yours. I miss... him. Blumiere."

The Count seemed to be in some sort of reverie. He got up from his desk, went around and sat on the floor, bidding Nastasia to join him.

Nastasia hunkered down next to him.

"If the heroes come, they can only do so with all eight Hearts. The power is with them still. Perhaps we and Tippi can unite? What of the Man in Green? You know as I know that his World line might not have ended?" Nastasia queried.

"That would only be if Mimi was wrong about Mr L and the Void. I am not sure but then if he were to return it would be up to him. I am not sure it is within my power to persuade him. Or the heroes. Of all who could defeat Dimentio, it is him, but if he is ignorant then no. Now Nastasia, if you wish I can teleport you to Mimi and to O'Chunks?"

"No thank you, Count. My place is here, with Blumiere or Bleck. I promised to be by your side no matter what. Meanwhile here is a little something of my own."

Nastasia produced a small dusty bottle and offered it to Bleck. He summoned two glass tumblers. She poured a shot into each tumbler.

"To the End of Games!" Count Bleck shouted as he knocked it back and winced.

"Grnff! That is strong! Is that some of O'Chunks poitin?"

"No it's Mr L's. I found it when I went around the Mechanical Workshop looking for where he'd gone. I think it might be experimental rocket fuel."

She splashed another measure into their glasses.

"To the Man in Green! Our last best hope!" Nastasia shouted.

"The Man in Green, and let us hope the heroes make it that far and make Dimentio's doom first!" Count Bleck replied.

There was nothing else to do but wait. They would be the first to know when the invaders were at the gates. But what about the terrible possibility that there were no invaders?


	23. Enemy at the Gates

"Nassy"

"Ummmf?"

"Nastasia! - please wake up. You must see this."

"Unf! Oh! Sorry! Count! I must'd drifted off!"

Nastasia stood up and rubbed her eyes. Count Bleck was behind an elaborate chart covered most of the desk. Count Bleck beckoned Nastasia over to behind the desk.

"Nastasia. I want you to look at this chart and tell me what you see."

"'K?"

Nastasia looked at the chart. It showed a mass of lines which seemed to shift slightly as she looked. She looked closer and saw that there were fewer lines than she thought and there was some order to them. Amidst the mass there were four that were coiled together and where the ends were visible, each line ended in a small glowing coloured dot. There were other stranger lines in particular, two of which appeared to disappear and reappear as if diving through the parchment.

"OK, um...If this what I think it is, it's a node chart. The lines represent a person's world line with the glowing dot being that person at present. This chart represents both space and time."

"Yes that is correct. Are there any lines which grab your attention?"

Nastasia gulped and looked at the cluster of four lines which first drew her attention.

"Those four lines - those are us. That is there's mine and yours here - we're close together and- oh. That's Mimi and O'Chunks!..."

She caught Bleck's eye. Bleck nodded.

"That means they're still alive! But how?"

The Count nodded.

"You are correct on this. I'm impressed you managed to deduce this considering you have only had a passing acquaintance with Node Charts. But look further as there are some which are strange. And there is another cluster of Nodes near here. Look."

There were five more Nodes which were nearby, their lines intertwining with theirs. She followed the lines as she had with those of Team Bleck. But one of their lines had a break in it. There was also another line - it was barely a line as it seemed to shimmer and be full of breaks, seemingly re-appearing and disappearing through the parchment. Those two aberrant lines. And on the most bizarre looking line didn't appear to have a node, despite its shimmer.

"Dimentio."

"That is the only answer to whom that line this belongs to. And as to where he is right now your guess is as good as mine, only that he must be nearby."

The Count sat down in his great chair.

"One more thing, Nastasia. What I recall of the Prophecy was that it stated Four Heroes Of Light-"

"There are five - look at the nodes. But one of the nodes is broken in places-"

"So as you can see, the enemy is at the gates. But it is not who we thought it was. And now that poisonous tome is out of my hands I can see clearly now. We must go to them as now they have the Pure Hearts. Our combined power will neutralize the Chaos Heart and defeat Dimentio!"

Nastasia clutched her head. She felt a rush of warmth from within - a powerful sensation that almost made her giddy.

"Count...there are five. You mentioned the butterfly - the pixl Tippi. But Pixls wouldn't show up like the others. Do you think it could be the one you loved..."

"Nastasia - I dare not hope for it to be true unless I see her with my eyes. But a Pixl would not show up like that. There are Pixl lines here too. But whoever she is we must go unto them."

"How! They might not know that only if we work together we can stop this! They might not know Dimentio controls the Chaos Heart and the Dark Prognosticus!"

"Nevertheless we have no choice. And Dimentio laying low is even more dangerous than wreaking havoc. We must get to the heroes before he does. It is possible that O'Chunks and Mimi have warned them if they are still alive."

"Um 'k my Count, but what about Mimi and O'Chunks? They could be trapped or worse."

The Count clutched his face.

"I know. But if we tarry Dimentio will have a worse fate for all of us. We must ensure we get to the heroes. Particularly the Man in Green. For it is he who will decide what happens next as he is the true Protector of the Chaos Heart. He after all is that who is named in the Prognosticus."

"So...we're just going to leave them?" Nastasia looked stricken.

"Look again at the Chart, Nastasia."

There were the nodes. They had shifted significantly since the last time she'd seen the Chart. There was a cluster of four Nodes, two of them being Mimi and O'Chunks. The other three Nodes were displaced - one of them being that of the broken line. But the strange shimmering not-quite-line had also moved.

"You see, two of the Heroes are with Mimi and O'Chunks. I do not think that they wish ill of them, whatever has happened since they are both alive. I know that the young Princess is a powerful mage herself, even though she takes pains to conceal it from her subjects. As is the Lizard King, though he is less effacing. So I do not think our colleagues are in such dire straits."

Nastasia blinked.

"Um 'k if you say so...whatever it is it cannot be as bad if Dimentio captured them."

"Count?"

"Yes, Nastasia?"

"The one with the broken line - that's the Man in Green isn't it?"

"It cannot be anyone else. 'He who tastes the waters of the Twygz but did not enter them willingly or by his own hand..' Yes, and I know for certain that should I see Luigi again it is final confirmation of Dimentio's treachery."

"I understand, Count."

"Exactly right. Now, from this Chart I have reason to believe that they will soon be entering my Labyrinth. Dimentio is also on the move. Therefore, so must we be."

"Yes, my Lord m'k!"

Bleck gave the co-ordinates to Nastasia. Then they both made the same gesture and with a CRACK they vanished as one.

Dimentio was in the mechanical workshop not for the first time wishing he had actually spent more time on seeing what Mr L was actually doing with his power tools and metal cutting apparatus, rather than idly spying on him for his own amusement.

It had been dangerous, sweaty work with more than a few near-misses reminding him that powerful wizard he was, a few hundred kgs of moving sheet metal would end anyone's game. The robots were no good as try as he might he couldn't get them to do his bidding so had given up on them.

But there it was, assembled from the considerable quantities of armour that Mr L had stripped from Brobot. Ugly but functional, stood the core of what would be his centrepiece. Nothing that a bit of illusionary magic couldn't fix. Everything seemed so much easier now he had the Prognosticus, which was now hovering by his side.

He heard an alarm attached to one of the webcams pointing at a hastily drawn up Node Chart. Of course the Count would find out about the decoy by now. He sauntered over to the chart but no sooner had he checked it the smile melted from his masked face.

Damn! The clever bitch! He had underestimated Nastasia, though no doubt the Count had helped her. It looked like Mimi and O'Chunks were still alive and the Count and Nastasia's nodes looked like they had moved.

Oh shit they are going to meet the Heroes! But there's only three of them! And one of them's the Man In Green.

Right! See if you can figure this out little miss Know-It-All! A sickly grin lit up his face as he advanced towards the Chart and placed his finger between two familiar looking Nodes. You can teleport but you can't hide!


	24. Dunkirk

Nastasia landed awkwardly on her feet. This Flip had been particularly unpleasant and she felt nauseous from the lurch in her insides. She looked around and sighed. Judging from the flickering light and the faint smell of sewage she had not teleported into the Great Chamber. There was no sign of O'Chunks or Mimi. This could mean only one thing.  
"Damn you Dimentio! Why can't you just DIE!" she hissed.

"Ms Nastasia?"

"Quiet! We can't know for sure!"

"But Mommy it's Nastasia! She's come to rescue us!"

"Shh!"

Nastasia froze. Somehow she had teleported into the basement of Castle Bleck where the generators and the sewage processing plant were located. She felt a hot wave of shame flush her cheeks - she had clean forgotten about those other than the minions of Team Bleck who also served the Count.

"Yes, it is I, Nastasia. Um, apologies about the delay 'k? It has been difficult finding my way around the Castle of late."

Her eyes adjusting to the gloom she saw behind a cracked wall an assortment of people, mostly Koopas and Toads huddled in the largest space still available in the dimly lit cavern. All were looking towards her as if awaiting an explanation.

Damn. They obviously think I can get them out of here. She looked around, seeing if she could recognise anything in the gloom, considering that much of the ceilings and walls have collapsed around them. It had been weeks since she had been down here - an unforgivable lapse. Nastasia cleared her throat.

"I think you have guessed that the Castle is in danger. I have been give orders from the Count himself to evacuate the Castle."

A faint muttering arose. A Koopa at the front caught her eye.

"How? We're in the middle of space. The Void?"

Nastasia started to sweat. How indeed? Then she remembered the green Warp pipe where most of the more recent blow-ins, as she had referred to them had appeared. But then she had been given orders from the Count to wall it up after some more...undesirable blow-ins had made their presence felt. But he hadn't specified how it should be walled up.

"Wait. I have a plan."

She looked around in the gloom. It appeared that this was what remained of one of the rooms adjacent to the sewage processing plant. The warp pipe had appeared in a storeroom nearby which was still just about accessible, albeit by climbing over rubble. She licked her lips and looked at the crowd. There were children amongst them, held close by their parents. Some had injuries, no doubt caused by the falling masonry. All were silent, even the Toads.

"Right. 'k. You're gonna have to trust me on this. Follow me, it's over this pile of rubble. It'll work better if the taller of you pass the children over and those who can't climb too well 'k?"  
She scrabbled over the heap of masonry towards the wall where the warp pipe was concealed. She tapped on the wall. Plasterboard. No-one had thought to upgrade it, which was just as well.

"'K stand back." She took a deep breath and executed a proficient turning kick at the wall. The plasterboard exploded into dust and it was not a difficult matter to make the hole big enough to admit a person.

"Can someone please give me a light 'k"

A Koopa passed her a candle. She peered into the hole. There was the warp pipe, and judging by the faint current of air coming out it was still active. She herd whispering behind her and more scrabbling as the crowd started to surge over the rubble.

"Hey! Don't rush at once! Remember what I said 'k? If you rush you'll hurt the injured! This warp pipes' still-"

A dull BOOM rattled the room followed by a CRASH of masonry. She felt a rain of dust and pebbles and heard screams from the crowd.

"RIGHT LISTEN UP! Go into the pipe one at a time! Don't enter the pipe until at least 15 seconds have passed between each person."

A small voice piped up. It was a little Toad child, no more than five or six.

"How do we know when its 15 seconds Ms Nastasia?"

"Um. Ah. Uh Try counting Spaghetti. One Spaghetti, Two Spaghetti. All the way up to Fifteen Spaghetti 'k"

"Yeah 'k! One Spaghetti, Two Spaghetti.. he he"

Despite herself, Nastasia smiled.

"OK, one at a time, make sure you help the injured in there. Except those with children. Make sure you keep your children with you."

The crowd formed a queue and entered the warp pipe one by one as instructed. Another tremor shook the room but the queue, along with the chant of numerical spaghetti proceeded in an orderly fashion. Nastasia allowed herself an inward sigh of relief. At least she was able to have saved these lives. But then she had come close to having forgotten all about them, leaving them to perish. How could she be sure that there weren't others who were trapped or who had perished? And where did that Warp pipe lead? as that was always an enigma when considering green Warp pipes. Whatever, they would be better of taking their chances anywhere but here.

"Ms Nastasia? Ms Nastasia?"

"Come on, we've go to go. Ms Nastasia's got to go too!"

Nastasia blinked and looked down. The little Toad Child was holding up a candle.

"Ms Nastasia. Have my candle. It's dark in here."

"Thanks 'k"

"Thanks Ms Nastasia."

"Come on, Tommy. We need to go as does Ms Nastasia."

"No, go and good luck. I'm going to check if there is anyone else left 'k?"

But where could she go? She was supposed to find Count Bleck. But what if there were others?

There was a dull roar and she felt the floor sag beneath her feet. The wall sagged and fell towards her. She fell on her back and screamed as she scuttled behind the Warp pipe just in time as the wall collapsed onto the Warp pipe, catching her feet.  
Well there it was. A fate accompli. No point in seeking out others now. She winced from the pain in her feet but as far she could tell there were no broken bones. There was only one place to go now.

She shut her eyes. She knew where to go now, the strange fog which had disrupted her last Flip having dissipated from her mind. Unbidden, she saw Count Bleck's Node in her mind's eye, shining like a blue sun outshining all the other Nodes present. There was almost no time left. With a CRACK she Flipped just as the ceiling collapsed, burying the Warp pipe for the final time.


	25. Dismissal

Where were they? WHERE HAD THEY GONE! Mimi! O'Chunks! These echoed around Nastasia's Head as she staggered in the dark after the Flip. Her bonhomie which she had after evacuating all the staff in the bowels of the Castle having evaporated in that there was no sign of her fellow minions.

It could only be Dimentio. But where was he?

Her eyes adjusted to the gloom. She was in the Great Hall, or what was left of it as there was a faint purple flicker from the sky through the holes in the roof.

And there he was. Lit by his own glow, resplendent in his top hat and cloak. But there was the butterfly Pixl. Tippi. Timpani - it could be no one else. But there was someone else - she squinted - The Man in Red.

Sensing no time to waste, she Flipped towards Bleck.

He hadn't noticed her appearance as he was in full flow. Any hopes she had that he was free of the influence of the Dark Prognosticus died when she saw the tome hovering to the left of the Count.

There he was reunited with his love, lost over time and space. She felt that she was intruding but to the Count and Tippi no-one else in the universe existed.

He held his hat over his face.

"You know the answer, dear Timpani... Count Bleck does not have to tell you... But the hour has grown too late. You should know that by now"

Count Bleck, not Blumiere - never while that tome existed.

"Blumiere... ... My love, Blumiere... Or rather, Count Bleck... The only way we can stop this is to defeat you... And that is exactly why Mario and I have come here... To stop this.

Nastasia gasped. No No! Anything but this! But there is no other way.

"BLEH HEH HEH HEH! BLECK! Very well! But I will also do what I must! Count Bleck is the deleter of worlds! My fate is written in the Dark Prognosticus! Do not think for a moment that I will hesistate to strike you down. ALL NOW ENDS!"

"Blumiere...my Blumiere..."

Count Bleck turned towards Nastasia, apparently noticing her for the first time.

"Leave me, Nastasia. I will deal with these two ALONE."

"B-But..." though it was a relief. But where would she go? It was clear Dimentio could track all their motions and control where they Flipped to.

"Count Bleck demands it! I will not say it again..."

"Yeah, right away, Count."

-  
She almost welcomed the lurch as she Flipped to gods know where. She could smell damp stone and pitch blackness as she landed.

"Nassy?"

"It's me, O'Chunks. Um ah, it really IS me not Dimentio playing his games - oh no that't exactly what he's say-"

"Nastasia, you came back!" Mimi shouted, not bothering to mask her relief.

"Yeah guys. It's me 'k? Um... I think Dimentio is fiddling with how we flip. Um er, where are we?

"Ach, Mimi and I have been looking around this cell and there's no doors. I remember this place - Nassy took me here to help with Luigi - it's that Room Without Doors he used the go on about!"

Of course where else would he send them. It was exactly what Dimentio would do.

"Nassy, have you seen Dimentio?"

"No, but I know he's behind the interference with Flipping. I've, uh been here before. I know this is one of his places 'k?"

It would be useful to have some light here. She remembered the candle that the Toad child had given here.

"O'Chunks, have you got your flint and steel?"

"Aye, I always have it on my belt"

After a few attempts they got the candle lit. There was less light, more of a shape to the darkness. It was that awful cell. Very funny, Dimentio.

"What are we gonna do now Nassy?" Mimi piped up.

What are we going to do? She genuinely had no idea where they would end up. She knew Mimi could Flip but what about O'Chunks?

"This is the Room Without Doors. The only way is to Flip or be Flipped in and out of here. Unless one can create a portal. I can Flip another person but not two-"

"Don't worry!" Mimi interrupted "I can Flip O'Chunks"

"?"

"Aye it's true. She's done it twice!"

"Well I'm uh, impressed. I only knew you could Flip over short distances! And you managed to Flip O'Chunks?"

"Aye! But it's nae something i'd do for fun!"

Nastasia took a deep breath. There seemed to be a plan for now.

"'k, I have an idea. The Count is in the Great Hall. This means we have to focus on the Great Hall - but near one of the doors - we don't want the Count to see us. O'Chunks, you'll need to focus too - it'll make it more likely all of us will end up in the same place."

O'Chunks coughed.

"Um Nassy? If yeh say Dimentio is fiddling with yeh Flipping, how do yeh know we'll get out of here?"

"I don't 'k? But I'm out of ideas and I don't hear any other plans 'k" She found herself snapping.

"Um..well I think that Dimentio is...busy. I don't want to know what he's planning but we need to be with the Count, even if he doesn't want us with him. We can't do anything here!"

"Aye! And we're still Team Bleck."

Despite herself, Nastasia felt herself smile.

"We haven't got long 'k? Let's all hold onto each other. We need to open our minds 'k? So we can make sure we're thinking about the same place. Mimi! on the count of three - one, two, three -!"

And with a CRACK all three Flipped from the cell.


	26. 26: Recoil

THUNK! BLATT! The sound of two bodies colliding with the walls and floor echoed within the darkness of the small cell. Then silence for a while. O'Chunks woke up first.

"Whu..what happened? Mimi? MIMI!

He groped over to the other side of the cell, wincing at the pain and the rank smell on the damp floor.

"Uhhnnn. Oh no." She burst into tears. O'Chunks held her close as she sobbed, words coming semi-coherently between sobs. Finally the sobs subsided.

"Bounced! We bounced. I..I wasn't strong enough! I thought I could when we got out of the pit!"

"Mimi...Mimi. Nastasia is still with the Count! That's the main thing! Yeh helped her get out!

"Oh O'Chunks! What we gonna do now?"

"I don't know. But Nastasia and the Count! They'll teach Dimentio a lesson! And all the Heroes - "

"What if they don't?"

"Aye. I don't know. But at least I'm not alone. Not like last time..."

"O'Chunks. I know I can be a pain but I'm glad your here. I miss Nassy. And Mr L. It's dark and stinky in here but you're nice and warm."

They sat in silence, lost in thought in the fetid darkness.

"O'Chunks?"

"Yeh?"

"Are you OK?"

"Just a few bruises, nothing tae worry about? How are you?"

"Ok, think. Um what do you mean by the first time?"

"Uh? Oh. The first time I tried to end my game."

"What?! what do you mean?"

"Twas a long time ago, back in the land I was born. I was a general in an army - that's what Count Bleck called me. I was in charge of many men, I was a damn good general. But yeh cannae be a general on yeh own. I had a second in command. He was quick and cunning - the smartest person I knew. But he always looked up to me for the final word. Until one day he didn't."

"Um..what happened?."

"He sold me out - he'd been telling the enemy our movement the whole time - "

THUMP! More bodies landed on the floor but these were lit by their own faint light. Plus a Pixl.

"Count!? Nassy? NASSY!"

Mimi and O'Chunks ran over to the two slumped figures.

"Tippi?"

The Count groaned and blinked, It didn't seem worth it given the darkness of the cell. Until he saw Mimi and O'Chunks. He looked up. There was Tippi and down at his feet, Nastasia.

"I...I'm sorry. I've betrayed you. Dimentio has the Chaos Heart and the Prognosticus. The Heroes have used the Pure Hearts. All we can do is give up."

O'Chunks picked up Nastasia's unresponsive body, weeping silently.

"I..I've found her glasses.." Mimi's voice choked with emotion.

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?! You said we could be happy together! Were all your promises just LIES!" Tippi's aura blazed, lighting up the cells.

The Count sat up with a jolt.

"SNAP OUT OF IT! How can you think it would end here after all we have suffered? We found each other because we stayed alive! How can you admit defeat. I will not. I will not give up! You promised we'd find happiness. YOU PROMISED!"

Silence. An intake of breath. Then a resigned sigh.

"It was no lie. But without the Pure Hearts all worlds are doomed. What can we do?"

"But you said we could be happy if we are together. If we can live, we can love."

"That's right. Count, listen to Tippi will yeh?"

Mimi put a wan smile on her face. "I'd follow your big smile anywhere, Count."

"My minions! How could I've forgotten you! Oh Nastasia!"

O'Chunks blinked back the tears. "Nassy gave her life for yeh!. As I would. So whatever happens you've got to let us help yeh!"

"Yeah! I'm with O'Chunks! There's NO WAY Dimentio's getting away with this. He pulled a really mean trick but we'll stick by your side!"

Count Bleck winced as he sat up.

"My..my loyal minions. I have done so much wrong. I was looking for love for so long that I neglected the true love that was alsowith me all this time! - "

"Whaaa!" Interrupted Mimi. "It's warmer and what's this rainbow light?!"

"Isn't it obvious Blumiere? The Pure Hearts are the personifications of ALL love. As long as we live, as long as we love, they'll live on"

The warm multi-coloured glow coalesced into eight shimmering coloured hearts.

"Oh...they are so beautiful!" Mimi gasped.

"Aye, so they are. But Nassy..." O'Chunks subsided into silence.

"I..I haven't long to live. I don't think I can Flip myself out of here-"

Tippi interjected. "I'll take them to Mario and the Heroes. I feel they are still in the fight! I love you, Blumiere!"

"I love you too, Tippi."

The light faded from the cell. They sat in silence, broken only by the Count's hoarse breathing until Mimi spoke up.

"I think the Heroes will turn Dimentio's trick onto him! That'll show him!"

"Aye Mimi, let's hope you're right. At least we are together now."


	27. The Messenger

Mario gasped, this time feeling the chill bite through his sweaty clothing as he staggered to his feet. It had been a bad fall and he could feel his fatigue growing through the fog of pain and grief that filled his mind. Bowser's shouts were barely on his register as he looked up at the monstrous puppet, inside which his brother was imprisoned.

"Dammit Mario, that thing ain't taking anything - it's invicinble!" Bowser ranted, having been interrupted mid-fire breath by a swiping hand.

Mario blinked, shook his head and started to run back towards the construct, which Dimentio had named Super Dimentio. He summoned Boomer and leapt onto a moving platform, hurling Boomer towards Super Dimentio's skull-like rictus. He leapt back from the explosion, but the head still grinned at him as the gargantuan puppet advanced towards him. Princess Peach narrowly avoided being flattened by a foot as she dived towards him.

"Mario?" she gasped. "That thing'll take you down! There's no point! Nothing's hurting it! Please!"

Mario sighed. "Peach, I...I..as long as my brother's in there I will FIGHT IT! I WANT TO DESTROY IT! There is no point to my life or any games without him! HE'S DYING IN THERE AND I'M HERE!"

"Oh Mario...I won't let you go alone. I'm with you here. Whatever happens!" She brandished her parasol and charged onwards.

Bowser growled. Those two had lost their minds but he felt a strange pit in his stomach. Peach! He leant forward and charged towards Super Dimentio.

"HEY! You morons! Don't end your game without me! We'll kick Dimentio's ass! No way am I gonna let him end MY game!"

The three heroes charged towards the shambling construct as its face - a mocking parody of Luigi rendered in metal - seemed to mock them with its metallic rictus. Bowser skidded under a giant foot before leaping onto a platform. Peach leapt onto the collar. Mario's pace slacked, he felt like he was running through treacle. The air seemed warmer, thicker-

"MARIO! GET OVER HERE!"

But the shout from Bowser seemed strangely muffled as the air glowed around Mario and flickered through the colours of the spectrum.

"Tippi?"

Luigi lay on the cold XPM metal floor in a dull haze of pain. Even the marks on the metal wall (cut through with crude welding marks which he guessed was Dimentio's modifications) were mocking him as he had made this in some past life. He could feel the radiation coming from the Chaos Heart and the Dark Prognosticus as he held his head.

"-it would have been so much easier if you had listened to me."

He felt another jolt as Super Dimentio got hit again. What was the point? He could breathe, he could twitch but with the parasitic plant in his head he was more or less helpless. But his friends and his brother where still out there, fighting against this invulnerable monstrosity. Dimentio had explained it to Luigi in some detail. But if he could feel it getting hit -?

No...No..I gave up the first time. He blinked blood out of his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair. He felt resistance as he crept his hands up his sodden scalp. Try pushing harder. Almost to the crown-"

"-like kill your brother!"

Luigi stiffened as if shot by a tazer. The hot pink fog in his mind dissipated and the world became sharp and clear. It was not unlike the time back in high school when tormented beyond endurance by the captain of the football team he intercepted him, alone and beat him up. Luigi had came off worse but the jock had been so shocked by the assault that it never got reported and gave Luigi a wide berth evermore.  
Gingerly, he shuffled up onto his knees - Dimentio seemed distracted. He gasped. He knew what to do. He slid his hands into the matted hair on his scalp, his fingers slick with blood but he still felt the resistance as the dark magic strove to protect the Sprout. Better. He felt the tip of his index finger touch the stem -.

BOOM! The force knocked Luigi sideways and jolted Dimentio from his perch - his mask flickered with dismay. SOMETHING had got through as he saw sparks of greenish-purple flicker over the inside. Luigi had landed on his side, his hands instinctively protecting his head. He shuffled to his knees and took a deep breath. Something was keeping Dimentio busy. Now or never. Luigi pushed his fingers up is scalp gasping with exertion as he moved up the crown, the resistance increasing with each millimetre he got closer to the Sprout. This time, both finger tips but cannot stop. His mouth hanging open with effort, he continued to push his hands up to the Sprout. All his muscles screamed in protest with every movement and he blinked sweat out of his eyes. If he was to hesitate now he might was well hand Dimentio victory. But judging by Dimentio silence he was being kept busy - was SuperDimentio vulnerable. Now he was on his knees with his hands round the stem of the Sprout.

"What are you doing? HOW? You pull that out - it'll kill you!"

Luigi gritted his teeth, his hands locked into position around the stem. He felt its warmth and a pulse through it - his pulse. Sickened, he grabbed it tighter with all his strength - there would be no second chance. He felt sweat stinging his eyes, it had taken all his strength just to clasp the Sprout. This is for you, Mario.  
He thrust his hands upward, clamped around the sprout while forcing himself downward as hard as he could. A jolt and then the piercing pain of tearing skin and a feeling of release. He fell face forward onto the cold XPM deck, fresh blood running freely down his face.  
Before he passed out from pain and shock, looked down at his hand. There was the Sprout in his hand. the roots glistening with blood. His. And an uncharacteristic scream of despair from Dimentio. He smiled as darkness descended on him. 


	28. Revelations

Luigi woke up, the cold metal XPM cutting into his this is the afterlife it kinda sucks - oh.

He felt a jolt and simply let it throw him around like a ragdoll - it didn't hurt if he didn't fight it. From what he could see on the floor Dimentio was controlling the puppet they were both part of with a mixture of mechanical controls and what he guessed was magic. He was paying no attention to Luigi.

Luigi sat up gingerly. His scalp stung like hell but he felt strangely OK. His hair and shirt were soaked with blood but the bleeding seemed to have stopped for now. It had been in need of a cut and was getting long enough to be annoying. He guessed that was why he hadn't bled out - his hair had got in the way.

Heeelllp

What?

HEEELLLPP USSSS

He heard it in his head - it would have been impossible to have heard it from the clanking and metallic screaming. Jolts of electricity and the smell of burnt plastic filled the air. Sickly purple light filtered through the smoke. He blinked and shut his eyes.

Who are you? he thought.

I/We/Are over there to your top right...I/We/Have been following you...

BUT YOU WILL NOT LISTEN - a different voice - more demanding?

Luigi turned his head carefully. There it was. The Chaos Heart. It was black and shimmered like a oil slick. It hurt to look at it.

Oh.

Yes. You are the One. not the lovesick nobleman. not the clown. you. I/We need you. Stop us. it.

Gasping, Luigi looked further to the right. There it was, as there was no other possibility. The Dark Prognosticus. It hovered under its own power. Streamers of purple-greenish light connected the Chaos Heart to the tome as they hovered behind Dimentio. It seemed that Dimentio was too preoccupied by keeping the construct under some semblance of control to notice Luigi was no longer prone on the floor.

A jolt pinned him back on the floor, with an earsplitting metallic shriek, then followed by the lurch of free fall and another CLANG and the shock of impact, which threw him into the air. He cried out - still no response from Dimentio who was tugging at the levers jutting out of the floor as if in a trance.

YOU ARE THE ONE. THERE IS NOT MUCH TIME COME TO ME MAN IN GREEN.

Luigi sagged against the floor. All the jolting seemed to hurt less if he didn't fight it. But the voice, mostly hidden was NOT Dimentio but two other things. Even with the drunken stupor brought on by blood loss that left two options - the Heart and the Prognosticus - was it both of them?!

He blinked as he slid across the floor in response to where Dimentio was steering them - his comrades were still in the fight! But what could HE do? Nothing for it but to listen.

ooooooooeooeooeooOOOOO No nnnno noo - A painful keening sound that rose and fell and seemed to pass straight through his ears -  
help us. please. help us. destroy us-

JOIN US

Luigi flattened his hand against the rough porous metal floor, slick with blood in places.

What do you want from me? - he thought since if he could hear them they could hear him.

I. Don't. Know. What's. Going. ON! TELL ME DAMN IT!

COME

OooooOOOOOoo

A rustling - then another shudder followed by a jolt and a loud BANG. Showers of sparks rained down on Luigi and Dimentio, making him drop the controls while fighting small fires in his felt himself almost float then slam down hard onto the floor. The Dark Prognosticus hovered above him, unperturbed. It seemed to be somehow moving nearer, but not in any way he could see.

A high pitched keening joined the aural assault lead by the metallic screaming as the Dark Prognosticus centered itself inside Luigi's center of vision. It turned and opened its covers - a brilliant green-tinted light spilling out.

ACCEPT YOUR DESTINY, MAN IN GREEN

A wave of warmth and elation flowed over Luigi. The metal hell and the irritating whine in his head all but forgotten. Even the growing fatigue from his injuries and blood loss seemed unimportant. Strange, alluring images flickered in his mind's eye - a few lingered briefly.  
Rolling swathes of green land, oceans, a magnificent thrown dressed in green and silver - power at his fingertips. All coming at a rush - all interspersed with other images - a mixture from his own mind remembered from the news and textbooks - other more troubling ones - a war in a familiar desert never ending - massive tsunami moving inexorably across farmland destroying everything in its path - two towers burning and collapsing in a hauntingly familiar location -.

YOU ARE THE ONE TO FINALISE DESTINY -

The pages billowed and the light flickered - Luigi was suddenly back in the claustrophobic cabin. The keening was unbearable and made bubbly noises in his head. He felt is limbs twitch - seemed Dimentio had gained control of the vessel. He felt a wave of heat behind him - for how long?

NOOooooooooooooooooooooooooo

TAKE THE TOME. SEAL YOUR DESTINY.

Luigi whipped his head around as if pulled. His arms lifted, hands outstretched without consciously doing so. The keening, now like a buzzing in his head grew louder. Outside of the green-tinted light he could just about see the Chaos Heart looking matt - almost like it was sick. Unbidden, he started to smile and got onto his knees -

Then a rather more human sounding scream of despair from behind.

"NOOOOOoooo! Don't touch! MINE!"


	29. An act of love

He felt the tome float into his unresisting right hand, his left hand still spasmodically clasping the Floro Sprout he had torn from his scalp.

TAKE IT IN BOTH HANDS MAN IN GREEN AND ALL THAT IS SHOWN SHALL BE YOURS.

Luigi felt elation and nausea battle for control as his hand closed around the edges of the tome. This was matched by the screaming in his head. All the promises. All the lies - how many had died for this. Not him - he had never wanted this. But now it was clear.

Time seemed to dilate - he could almost see the streamers of light move from the Dark Prognosticus and the Chaos Heart. He could see the flames in his left peripheral vision dance in slow motion - might be an idea to move around so as not to feed them-

THUD "Mine! GIVE IT ME BACK!"

Time sped up to normal as Luigi felt Dimentio leap onto his back and wrap his arms around his neck. He could no more than gasp at the sudden impact. He spun round, Dimentio hanging around his neck like a garish jester shaped stole.

Decision made. Luigi thrust his right hand and the Dark Prognosticus into the fire. The agony in his hand was surpassed by the screaming in his head as the fire teased at the pages. He felt his hand shake with the effort, as the burning agony was matched by the screaming in his head.

NoooooOOOOO! STOP IT BURNS IT BURNS IT WILL BE THE END STOP! YOU FOOL

ohhhh you have listened let it burn and take us/we with it back to where we must go but not over yet

"What ARE YOU DOING! YOU'LL KILL US BOTH!"

Dimentio screamed, but Luigi just wore him like a collar. He grasped at his right arm, clawing at his sleeve, but was rewarded with a couple of flailing but effective backhands to the face.  
Can't take much more of this. His hand was agony - everything in his head and body screaming at him to pull it out - as if you'd willing grasp red-hot metal? Now the screams of the Prognosticus were underpinned by a disturbing and chaotic collage of images - some his own but others seeming coming from the tome itself. Behind, the Chaos Hart flared with a garish magenta light.

During the struggle to keep his hand in the fire he felt gloved hands around his neck.

"You are no use to me now, so I'll end your game RIGHT NOW!" he hissed into Luigi's ears.

He dropped the book as he felt compression build. His hands flew to Dimentio's hands but his injured right hand was no use to anyone. Only now could he finally let loose what had been trapped inside him.

"HELP ME!" He screamed. He was in agony as purple spots starting flashing across his vision, blurring out the flames. Was the Dark Prognosticus in there? He saw the flames dim as he attempted to shake Dimentio off but his struggles were feeble as oxygen starvation took hold.

Why do I have to die alone? Not even big bro -

Luigi felt his knees buckle as consciousness fled. But then everything brightened. He felt a surge of warmth, of love like the time when the 7th Pure Heart recognised him as the Man in Green - the fourth Hero. Or when his brother embraced him in the land of ended games, the UnderWhere, where both had wondered if each other was dead.

we/I/us will go whence we came but the one that started must finish thanks man in green -

Big Bro! You did come back!

He saw the flames extinguish, Dimentio fall back as the cockpit of Super Dimentio fell hard, throwing them both upward. Super Dimentio's jaw section yawned like a snake, showing faint streamers of rainbow light silhouetting his comrades as they ran towards it.

Si Bella, Bella, Ti amo, mi fratteli. Luigi smiled as the last of his consciousness left him and his left hand unclenched at last.


	30. Chapter 30

Mario staggered towards the stricken metal parody that was the head of Super Dimentio, dreading what he would see behind the smoke. The sound of cracking stone and the gusts of wind as the air spiraled into the open maw of the Void.

The smoke parted. There was no sign of Dimentio but there was Luigi, face down and unconscious. Blood soaked his hair and clothes and his right hand was badly burned. In his left hand was held the still-living Floro Spout..

But the Void was still open and growing. The freezing wind nipped at Mario's face. He gasped in the thinning air.

"LUIGI!"

He grabbed his brothers head and held him tightly. His pulse was thin and erratic but he was still alive. But what now? Why is the Void still there?!

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA! I have saved one last surprise!"

The Chaos Heart rose above the skull-like remains of Super Dimentio. It shimmered like an oil slick but seemed duller and sickly-looking.

Peach was the first to speak.

"Looks like Dimentio has left a shadow of himself to control the Chaos Heart!

"You mean this ain't over?!" Bowser shouted.

Peach sagged. It wasn't just the lack of air in the chamber but the pall of futility that fell over the heroes and the surviving Minions. All those who had died and Luigi's sacrifice was all in vain. All she could hear was the sighing of the wind and a strange undertone that sounded like ...soon.

"I can explain."

Count Bleck rose up and spoke in a quiet, authoritative voice.

Mario and Peach turned to face him as did everyone else.

"There isn't much time. Only those who started it can finish this. That knowledge was beyond Dimentio."

Peach caught Mimi's eye as Mimi mouthed What now?

"Tippi, do you still love me?"

The Minions, with O'Chunks carrying Nastasia in his arms, Mario and Bowser turned to face Count Bleck and Tippi.

"Blumiere, I love you. We are together now even though time is short."

"I love you too. Whatever happens, that will be true a hundred thousand years from now."

A nimbus of pale multicoloured light surrounded Count Bleck and Tippi. The wind dropped. A ripple of warm silence spread outwards as the Pure Hearts flew outwards from Tippi and Count Bleck.

"Tippi, you are connected to the Pure Hearts. Once they are at one with the Chaos Heart all of those connected will cease to exist, as will I once this is done. Tippi, will you take me to be my husband until all games end?"

"Blumiere, even if we only have one second together I do. I will be your wife until all games end."

The light bloomed and a wave of warmth flowed out. Peach whispered to Mario.

"Are those bells? They're beautiful!"

"Yeah, that's them!" Bowser hissed.

Mario nodded dully - then sat up with a jolt.

"Luigi?!"

"The bells...they're beautiful..."

"Bro!"

Mimi turned to O'Chunks.

"I can hear those bells! They've done it-"

CRACK!

All who were standing jumped. Count Bleck with Tippi at his side rose above the tumult as the Pure Hearts surrounded the Chaos Heart.

"The Hearts Unite but the Castle will Fall. Think of a place of safety! Now!"

"Wha?"

"Flipside!" Peach hissed at Bowser. She squeezed Mario's shoulder and hurried over to O'Chunks and Mimi.

"Listen, there is a place called Flipside - just keep that name in your head!"

A dazzling shower of rainbow light and a gush of warm air - then a feeling of falling and then - blackness.

Stony flags and a faint smell of sewage where the first things that Peach felt as she came to. This must be Flipside. And it's still there. She opened her eyes. There was the sky, lightly overcast - no Void.

"Hey it's Flipside!" Bowser confirmed.

She looked around. O'Chunks and Mimi with Nastasia. There was Bowser and the Bros. She went over to the brothers and took Luigi's pulse.

"Mario, here's still with us."

Mario nodded through his tears.

"Uhhhnn.."

O'Chunks sat up bolt upright.

"Great leaping bog monkeys! She draws breath again! Lads! It's a miracle. A miracle of miracles!"

Nastasia blinked. She sat up slowly looking disorientated.

"Nassy?"

She gasped and started to sob. O'Chunks looked down in dismay. Even Mimi looked distressed. Peach looked between the Brothers and O'Chunks and Mimi. Bowser just looked lost.

"I'm alive...How? Count Bleck...Tippi..Oh no." gasping between sobs

"I'm all alone! What am I to do?!"

O'Chunks held Nastasia as she sobbed.

"Ey...The Count and Tippi are together no! And if he was alive you wouldn't want to be shamin' him with yeh blubbing!"

"Oh O'Chunks...Mimi! How could I forget!"

Peach sat upright. Finally!

"Merlon?"

"Heroes! You've returned! I will get Saffron to fix a wonderful banquet for you all. With some company I see?" He looked again.

"Ah - I see we cannot celebrate yet - some of you need some medical attention."

"Damn I'm hungry!"

"BOWSER!"

Heroes and Minions alike made their way to Merlon's house. Flipside bore the scars of a panicked populace as the Void threatened to engulf the place. There were a few people cleaning up but other than that it was deserted.  
Merlon was able to stabilize Luigi but with the warning that he needed more formal medical attention. Peach thanked him for his help but demurred on the Banquet since the state of the Mushroom Kingdom was on her mind.  
Even Bowser had to admit that the Koopa Kingdom took priority over his empty stomach.

So Merlon, along with food parcels from Saffron sent the Heroes back from whence they came.  
This left Mimi, Nastasia and O'Chunks.

"Merlon, this is kinda awkward 'k? Just...we're kinda not sure what do do?

Merlon looked at the three Minions askance.

"This puts me in an invidious position. I have no ill will to you, in fact I appreciate your roles in thwarting Dimentio and bringing the Void to a close. But there is a rumour mill here - it never stops grinding! So you can stay here awhile in the bunk house but if I where you, you will need to think about where you are going to go next. I have a feeling that Flipside might not be the safest place for you in the long term and I am not sure how long I can protect you."

"But where CAN we go?" Mimi piped up.

"That, alas I cannot help you with. But when you have made a decision, come to me and I can send you there."

Mario awoke in a daze. He was in an unfamiliar bed with a faint smell of disinfectant.

"Peach, Luigi?"

"Mario, you're awake?"

"Toadsworth?"

"Yes that's right. Peach sent me in her stead. She is unwell right now and it is important she gets rest now."

"What happened? How's Luigi?"

"Luigi is stable but unconscious. He has a nasty chest infection as do you. You fainted on the way to Merlon's House when you where carrying Luigi."

"Ummm, how did I get here?"

"O'Chunks carried you both to Merlon's house. Merlon made the note about your possible infection."

"Oh...Damn. Can I see him. Luigi?"

"Soon. But he needs an operation and you need your rest. It seems that the potions had been masking the infection but as soon as you stopped, you dropped - I mean got sick. But I would wait until he's had surgery, and that won't be until his fever has gone down."

"Uhh, so where are we?"

"This is the General Hospital in Mushroom City. It's got the best security - oh, don't worry about that! But it is best to get your rest. Now, I must return to the Princess while I'll hand you over to the capable hands of my brother Dr Toadsworth."

Mario sighed. Why did Toadsworth let slip about security.

Time passed in Flipside - Nastasia had sold some jewelry and O'Chunks had got some labouring work. Mimi picked up some casual work with Saffron in her kitchen. But there were unsettling incidents. Some graffiti that looked like Dimentio's mask or a single insane grin near Merlon's house. And there were times that Mimi and Nastasia felt that they were being followed. People pointing and whispering. And one two occasions, threatening notes posted through the door. Also this was making O'Chunks nervous and it was rather harder for him to hide in plain sight.

"Merlon's right, we can't stay here for long now. It isn't safe. Something bad will happen to one of us at least."

"Ey, and it'd be a bad place if I showed them Mr Fist and his wee pal Slappy - the mob would dogpile me like a bear and hounds."

Nastasia sat in deep thought. This had been in the back of her mind for some days now.

"I think there is a place we can go."

"Where? All I know is Castle Bleck - that's gone now..."

"We ask Merlon to send us to the Mushroom Kingdom"

"WHAT?! We'll be number 1 on the Wanted list! Have you lost your mind Nassy?"

Mimi sat in thought.

"It sounds crazy but where else can we go? Princess Peach might be um, merciful. It's...It's just after we fought and were holding onto a ledge she said I wouldn't die alone. She didn't have to help me - I hurt her, but she did. And I started to cry - then we fell and O'Chunks and Bowser were there. It's just we don't have a choice - if she puts us in jail we'll have to take the chance."

"That's actually what I was thinking 'k. Well spotted, Mimi. But we have to take our chance. We cannot hide from justice. And people will want justice.

"So what yeh saying is if we take our licks we can up sticks eh?"

"I guess so. But whatever happens - we will still be together. We are Team Bleck! We'll go to Merlon tomorrow."

They toasted this with their mugs of water and a muted cheer of 'Team Bleck'.


End file.
